Entre pequeños amores
by Alekia33
Summary: Para ser padres no siempre es necesario cargar 9 meses a un niño, cuando la vida de vueltas inesperadas, solo basta con tener ganas de salir adelante...JxA
1. Prólogo

**Aquí una historia nueva, spero sea de su agrado, todavía tengo muchas ideas para ella, realmente espero sea de su agrado :D**

**Prólogo**

**Jasper POV**

Dicen que los hombres maduramos mucho más tarde que las mujeres, y realmente lo creo, sin embargo a veces pienso que hay hombres que lo tienen que hacer antes, como mi caso. Realmente fue una decisión muy difícil y en mi situación más, pero supongo que por algo pasan las cosas en la vida, y la mía fue seleccionada para algo.

La vida para mí había sido dura y cruda, mi infancia no fue la más feliz, mi padre era un alcohólico y mi madre una sumisa, que me amaba con toda el alma, pero la rudeza de mi padre podía más que su amor. Ella venia de una familia de clase social media-alta, única hija, por lo que tenía todo, menos el tiempo de sus padres, por lo que cuando pudo huir lo hizo, y fue nada más y nada menos que con el pelafustán de mi padre, cuando mis abuelos murieron le dejaron como herencia todo a mi madre, cosa que mi padre no tardo en venderlo y gastárselo en alcohol y mujeres. Emma Ashdown, mi madre, era una mujer sumamente guapa y mi padre Justin Whitlock era un hombre muy estúpido. Cuando nací, viví durante 7 años con ellos, hasta que el imbécil de mi padre nos fue a buscar a mi madre y a mí al parque de juegos, estaba borracho, nos subimos al auto y nos dirigíamos a casa, recuerdo que mi madre le decía que bajara la velocidad, iba muy rápido y estaba ebrio, él solo la ignoro, y como era de esperarse pasó lo que tenía que pasar, un accidente.

Mis padres murieron en el impacto y yo estuve 4 días inconsciente y un año en silla de ruedas por una fractura gigantesca en mi pierna, que hasta el día de hoy tengo una enorme cicatriz por cirugías. Cuando salí del hospital me llevaron a un orfanato "El buen samaritano" donde viví hasta los 15 años.

Ahí trate de olvidar mi horrible pasado y trataba de vislumbrar un buen futuro, pero era imposible, un niño huérfano, sin ser adoptado ¿Qué posibilidades tendría? Conocí a Peter y Charlotte, ambos eran un año mayor que yo, sus historias no eran más hermosas que la mía, Peter fue abandonado en las puertas del orfanato y Charlotte fue llevada a los 4 años, después de que su unico pariente vivo, su tío, intento abusar de ella y se suicidó después, si mi vida era miserable, la de ellos creo que estaba peor. Nos hicimos inseparables, el orfanato nos ofrecía lo mejor que podía ofrecer, techo, comida, ropa y camas. Peter y Charlotte se hicieron novios cuando cumplieron 10 años, era tonto pensar en un noviazgo a esa edad, pero que tan tonto va a ser, si un huérfano a lo unico que se puede aferrar es al amor de sus amigos, y en este caso Peter al de Charlotte y viceversa.

En el orfanato "El buen samaritano" te sacan a los 15 años de edad, te preparan con bases de mecánica, costura, carpintería y oficios básicos como para poder encontrar un trabajo y sobrevivir. Charlotte y Peter el último año que estuvieron conmigo, me contaron sus planes, querían irse del país, aprender música y volverse profesionales, querían vivir la vida y no preocuparse de nada, más que de ellos dos, yo con 13 años, los escuchaba y me alucinaba con todo lo que me decían. Cuando finalmente salieron, me quede solo, prometieron visitarme constantemente, y vaya que lo hacían, cada semana sin falta, estaban ahí, la señora Rikkins los veía y volteaba los ojos, hacia una mueca y los dejaba pasar, eran tardes sumamente divertidas, yo no me quería preocupar por cuando tuviera 15. Sin embargo una tarde, la trabajadora social llego al orfanato y pidió hablar conmigo. La señorita Rivers me contó que Emma Ashdown, o sea mi madre, había dejado una cuenta bancaria para mí, eso me sorprendió mucho, me explico que no era millonario ni nada de eso, pero que sí tendría el suficiente dinero, como para comenzar a estudiar en la escuela que desee y que el dinero me lo darían cuando saliera del orfanato. A la siguiente semana les conté todo a Peter y Charlotte, quienes me felicitaron por mi suerte.

Cuando me toco salir del orfanato, definitivamente no lo extrañe, pero los primeros días fueron terribles, vivir solo y tratar de buscar algún lugar donde vivir fue terrible, gracias al cielo tenía el dinero de mi madre, no quise pensar ni siquiera en lo que tuvieron que pasar Charlotte y Peter. Encontré un departamento pequeño y barato, nada lujoso ni ostentoso, de hecho podría decir que me daba pena, pero me conformaba con él para vivir. Busque un trabajo y me metí en una escuela, definitivamente quería una carrera, comencé a vivir a duras andadas, no dormía bien por tareas, o hacia dobles turnos por más dinero. A los 7 meses de salir del orfanato, volví a ver a Charlotte y Peter, los vi demacrados, tristes y embarazados, Charlotte tenía una lucidora pancita de 5 meses. Ambos me contaron que se salió de sus planes, que habían pasado noches frías y todo era muy duro, comían al día y vivían casi en una pocilga, me contaron que darían en adopción al bebé y que después podrían ver donde morir juntos. Nunca olvidaré sus palabras, ¿cómo unos chavos de 17 años podrían pensar así?, les ofrecí ayuda pero la negaron, aún recuerdo bien las palabras de Charlotte _"Pequeño Jasper, gracias, pero no la aceptaremos, no ahora, guárdala para alguien que realmente este indefenso", _hubo un tiempo que creí que fui muy mal amigo al darles por su lado, pero hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de tomarles la palabra.

Cumplí 16 años y no supe nada más de mis amigos, no fue hasta un mes después de mi cumpleaños cuando mi vida cambió, llamaron a la puerta alrededor de las 12 de la noche, me levanté torpemente de la silla y me dirigí a ella, cuando abrí no vi a nadie, pero fue entonces cuando cambio mi vida. Mire hacia abajo y ahí estaba, en una pequeña caja y envuelta en dos cobijas, una bebé que dormí plácidamente, juraba que alguien se había equivocado de puerta, no podían haberla dejado en la mía, volví a mirar pero no había rastro de alguien más. Me arrodille junto a la caja y la observé, no tenía más de un mes, me percaté que había una carta, y si estaba en mi puerta suponía que iba dirigida a mí.

_Querido Jasper:_

_Espero nos perdones por haber hecho esto, estamos desesperados. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijimos que la daríamos en adopción? Realmente pensábamos en ti, no la podíamos dejar en mejores manos que no fueran las tuyas, ¿nuestros motivos? No tenemos dinero ni para comer, lo poco que ahorramos lo utilizaremos para salir de E.U.A. alguna vez te dije que guarde tu ayuda para un indefenso, aquí la tienes, ella es más indefensa que cualquiera. Cuídala mucho, sabemos que no estás mucho mejor que nosotros, pero al menos tienes un hogar y un lugar donde dormir, quiérela, es fácil amarla. Te pido que no le cuentes nunca de nosotros, no soportaría que ella nos odiara, de ahora en adelante será tuya. Como último favor, nos gustaría que se llamara Catherine, no la hemos registrado, dentro del sobre, están sus papeles del hospital donde nació. Cuídala mucho, y espero algún día nos puedas perdonar. _

_Atte: Peter y Charlotte_

En ese momento tenía dos opciones, dejar a la niña en la puerta o meterla a mi hogar, opté por la segunda y así empezó una nueva etapa en mi vida.

-Papi, es para ti- vino corriendo a mí, entregándome un precioso dibujo de un conejo

-Gracias princesa- le sonreí a aquella niña de ojos tan azules como los míos y cabellos rojos como el fuego.

**ALICE POV**

Mi vida cambio hace aproximadamente dos meses, todo fue repentino, acababa de terminar la universidad, fue justamente el último día de clases en ella.

Había terminado la licenciatura en psicología, pero no había conseguido un trabajo aún, digo no era fácil hacerlo recién egresada, tenía muchos planes para lo que seguía en mi vida, viajar, comprar una casa, un auto, trabajar y buscar un novio, ya que de mi grupo de amigas, era la única solterona. Mi mejor amiga Isabella, incluso ya se iba a casar y nada más y nada menos que con mi hermano mayor, por lo que en mi casa estaban loquitos con la boda.

Una semana antes de terminar la universidad había decidido romperme un brazo, bueno no lo decidí exactamente, regresaba del centro comercial y maniobraba con algunas bolsas de compras y la sombrilla, llovía y un escalón se interpuso en mi camino, termine en el suelo y mojada, mis compras también. Termine usando un yeso por poquito más de un mes.

Pero realmente todo comienza el último de día de clase, regresaba a mi casa, tomaba el transporte urbano, en Seattle era más rápido, sin contar con que no tenía auto y mis padres trabajaban, así que me movía sola. Llevaba conmigo mi mochila de la escuela, un pequeño pastel y una bolsita con obsequios de mis compañeras, iba caminando absorta en mi mundo, realmente pensaba en mi vestido de graduación, era absolutamente perfecto y combinaba con mis ojos verde jade, mis padres me lo habían regalado, ambos sabían lo que me gustaba. Cuando regresaba de la universidad siempre me gustaba pasar por el Denny Park, ese día era la última vez que pasaría de regreso de la universidad así que disfrute el camino, cuando estaba a punto de salir del parque un sonido me distrajo de mis pensamientos, miré a todas partes para ver de dónde provenía, pero no lo encontré, sin embargo lo seguía escuchando, decidí acercarme a los árboles cercanos, de ahí provenía el sonido y fue entonces cuando lo vi, un pequeño bulto blanco y desgastado, pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención, si no lo que tenía dentro que provocaba aquel llanto. Me arrodille junto al bulto y deje en el suelo todo lo que llevaba, dentro había una pequeña bebé, temblaba de frío y lloraba a toda potencia, era preciosa, tenía pequeños rizos rubios y los mofletes rojos de tanto llorar, me quité el suéter que llevaba y la envolví en él, la tuve que poner en el suelo mientras revisaba su maleta era horrible solo usar un brazo, encontré una hoja del hospital donde nació y nada más, alguien la había abandonado. Tome el bulto blanco y lo colgué en un hombro y mi mochila en el otro, tomé como pude a la bebé y el resto de mis cosas como pude.

Al llegar a mi casa mi madre se encontraba dentro, la llamé y le mostré a la pequeña criaturita, de inmediato la cobijó, me interrogó por ella y le conté todo lo sucedido, esa tarde me olvidé de todo y me dedique a cuidarla, no debía tener más de un mes, cuando llego mi padre le contamos todo, y después de una larga conversación familiar mis padres no me dieron a escoger. Ciertamente no estábamos mal económicamente, pero no estábamos como para mantener otra boca, y mucho menos un bebé con todos sus gastos, también estaba el factor que ellos no tenían el tiempo de cuidarla y ya no estaban para esas andadas, la mejor opción era reportarla a la policía y ellos ya verían que hacer con ella, muy probablemente la llevarían a un orfanato. Después de su explicación y de yo mirar a aquella pequeña que tenía en mis brazos se me ocurrió la idea que cambiaría mi vida. Decidí yo adoptarla, la tendría que registrar como mi hija, afortunadamente tenía el papel del hospital, diría que yo la tuve, trabajaría lo necesario para mantenerla, pagaría todos sus gastos, sería mi hija. Mi padre se quedó asombrado ante la idea, su hija de 22 años siendo madre soltera, era una idea que no concebía, mi madre se puso a llorar y me apoyó, mi hermano que recién había llegado dijo que le parecía fabulosa la idea de tener una sobrina. A los días siguientes, la fui a registrar y la lleve al médico, entre conversaciones nos dijeron que para tres semanas era una bebe bastante grande, fue así como nos enteramos de su edad. El día que oficialmente se nombró a Christine Cullen, fue el día que me jure que nadie se enteraría que no era mi hija, por lo que decidí soportar críticas de personas que creyeron que nunca dije que estaba embarazada, e incluso era mal vista por ser madre soltera, pero no me importaba, yo había decidido algo n mi vida.

Dos meses habían pasado desde eso, Crissie ahora tenía 3 meses y era preciosa, sus enormes ojos azules me identificaban de inmediato. Mañana comenzaría con mi nuevo trabajo, en una organización que se encargaba de la defensa de los derechos de la familia, en la que probaría mi suerte y realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado esto apenas va a comenzar, espero sus comentarios acerca de lo que opinan, muchas gracias por haber leído :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**ALICE POV**

Era temprano, 6 de la mañana para ser exactos, cuando sales de la universidad crees que jamás te tendrás que levantar temprano de nuevo, pero error, el trabajo exige más y si tienes un bebé que cuidar ni que hablar, gracias al cielo Crissie era muy tranquila y dormía y comía, incluso en la noche era muy metódica con sus horarios, 12, 3 y 5, lo que nos facilitaba la vida a todos en la casa.

-Buenos días papá- saludé entrando a la cocina, la casa era bastante grande, papá era médico general, tenía un puesto bastante decente en el hospital central de Seattle, mamá quien estaba preparando el café, era ayudante de repostera en un pequeño complejo que se dedicaba a hacer pasteles – Buenos días mamá

-Hola cariño –saludo mi padre- ¿Lista para el primer día de trabajo?

-Eso creo- sonreí sentándome a la mesa, en realidad estaba bastante nerviosa, todo sería nuevo para mí, a parte que anteriormente me habían rechazado de 4 empleos por ser recién egresada y madre soltera

-Te ira estupendo cariño – dijo mamá, asentando frente a mí una taza de café – tienes unas ojeras terribles hija

-Luce como tú cuando nació Edward- añadió papá

-¿Cuándo nací yo, que? – pregunto mi hermano entrando a la cocina. Edward era tres años mayor que yo, trabajaba en la escuela de artes de Seattle, era el mejor músico del lugar y se dedicaba a ensayarles piano a los niños, él los adoraba y adoraba el piano también. Pronto se casaría con Bella mi mejor amiga, ella también era psicóloga, solo que ella había preferido trabajar en una escuela primaria.

-Tu hermana se parece a tu madre- informó papá

-Eso ya lo sabía papá- Edward tomó dos panes de la mesa y se metió la mitad de ambos de un solo bocado a la boca

-Edward por Dios, que son esas formas de comer, a Bella le debería dar vergüenza- dijo mamá

-A Beltla no le poltla- o al menos eso entendimos que dijo con la boca llena -¿Dónde está Crissie? – me preguntó terminando de tragar

-Durmiendo- conteste

-¿Crees que le vaya bien en la guardería de tu trabajo? – me pregunto de nuevo

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo, porque nadie más la puede cuidar- dije haciendo una mueca, Crissie, paso de ser la niña que encontré, a la luz de nuestra casa, tal vez no era mi hija biológica, pero si mi hija, la primera nieta y la primera sobrina, nos traía a todos loquitos, incluso a mi padre, quien fue el que pareció poner más resistencia, ahora es el abuelo consentidor que no se separa de ella cada vez que puede.

-Yo puedo pedir algunos días libres Alice, así podría cuidarla- dijo mi madre

-No mamá- contesté- de todos modos después de esos días ¿Quién la cuidara? Además se tiene que acostumbrar

-¡Como has madurado enana! – dijo Edward

-Ya te quiero ver a ti con hijos- le dije a mi hermano mayor

-Si bueno, en unos años- contestó Edward

-Edward, hijito, no te quiero sacar, pero es tarde para tu trabajo- dijo mamá

-Diablos- soltó mi hermano, se despidió de todos y salió directo al trabajo, papá hizo lo mismo, únicamente nos quedábamos mamá y yo, ya que entrabamos más tarde

-¿Qué es esto mamá? – pregunto observando unos papeles de la mesa

-Cuentas que pagar- dijo mientras lavaba los trastes. Me quede callada observando las cuentas, luz, agua, teléfono, internet y algunas más- No te preocupes Alice, son las de cada mes – me preocupaba a veces por las deudas, nunca habíamos vivido mal, pero dese que mamá perdió el trabajo en unas oficinas de gobierno, veíamos todo un poco más apretado.

-Me iré a arreglar mamá- informé, no me apetecía hablar de deudas

-Claro – me sonrió y siguió lavando

Subí a mi habitación donde tenía un pequeño moisés donde dormía Christine, únicamente había eso para la bebé, tenía juguetes muy pocos y una pequeña carriola, ahora que empezaría a trabajar podría comprarle muchas cosas. Me di una ducha y me alisté, un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca muy linda, fue lo que me puse, me encantaba comprar ropa, por lo que si en algo había gastado mi dinero era en ropa para mí y Christine. Cuando la pequeña despertó le di de comer y también la cambie, me iría con ella, para poder dejarla en la estancia del trabajo.

Salimos de casa, Christine estaba despierta y miraba el cielo atentamente. Cuando llegue a la estancia, y la deje fue un poco difícil, no quería dejarla, pero así tenía que ser, le di un beso en la frente y sus ojos castaños me miraron profundamente.

-Volveré por ti en la tarde Crissie- le dije sonriéndole a mi hija

-Es una bebé preciosa- me dijo una señora justo a un lado mío – eres joven para ser madre – dijo de nuevo, mientras yo la mire extrañada- lo siento, a un no me acostumbro a ver madres jóvenes, a decir verdad eres bastante mayor para la edad en la que las jovencitas hoy en día tienen bebés – seguía hablando- lo siento de nuevo soy muy parlanchina, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale – me extendió la mano, era una mujer muy bella, alta, rubia, cabello perfecto y ojos azules como el cielo, mientras yo era bajita, pelo negro y ojos como el jade

-Un placer- dije extendiéndole mi mano- Alice Cullen

-Que linda- dijo – Supongo que trabajaras en la organización ¿no? – Simplemente asentí – Debo pensar que eres nueva, no te había visto, soy trabajadora social, llevo tres años y medio trabajando dentro

-Vaya- respondí- soy psicóloga, y si soy nueva, debo pensar que tú también tienes un hijo ¿no? Por eso estabas aquí en la estancia—le sonreí, mientras caminábamos juntas hacia la entrada de la organización

-Sí, un pequeño de 3 años – me dijo – se llama Henry, es idéntico a mi esposo

-Tú también te ves muy joven- me atreví a decirle – yo tengo 22

- Tengo 28 querida, gracias por lo de joven, pero con dos niños en casa, créeme que los años se agotan- me dijo riendo

-¿Tienes otro bebé? – pregunto entretenida

-Que va, mi esposo se comporta como un niño pequeño- ambas reímos ante lo que dijo - ¿Tu esposo trabaja?

-Oh no, yo soy madre soltera- dije

-Malditos hombres canallas, yo le dije a Emmet que si alguna vez se atrevía a dejarme, le partía primero sus partes íntimas y que luego se atreviera- volvimos a reír, tenía el presentimiento de que Rosalie y yo seríamos muy buenas amigas - ¿Y dime cuantos meses tiene esa pequeña preciosura?

-Tiene 3 meses, se llama Christine – informe

-Es preciosa, deberías venir a comer un día a mi casa Alice, a Emmet le encantará conocerte- me dijo- bueno, tengo que ir a mi oficina, que tengas un buen día – m dijo despidiéndose

-Gracias Rosalie- dije- claro que aceptaré la ida a comer, quizá hasta de compras podamos ir un día –dije comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde debía estar la sala de juntas

-Me parece fabuloso- dijo – por cierto, a la hora de la comida, nos reunimos en la entrada, por si quieres venir

-Perfecto- sonreí y seguí mi camino, al parecer había empezado con el pie derecho, o hasta ahora todo iba marchando de maravilla

**JASPER POV**

-Vamos papá, ya es tarde- me decía Catherine – llegaré tarde al colegio- me dijo haciendo un puchero

-Calma Catherine, estamos a tiempo hija- les contesté, sorbiendo lo último de mi café

-¿Ya?- preguntó poniéndose de pie

-Ya, toma tu mochila- Catherine salió en busca de su mochila, la tomó y de inmediato colocó sobre sus hombros – Vámonos

La tomé de la mano y salimos de nuestro pequeño hogar, seguía siendo el mismo departamento de siempre, aquel que había conseguido al salir del orfanato, realmente era el unico que podía pagar sin endeudarme, la universidad fue muy dura, estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, únicamente pasaba tiempo con Catherine en las noches, mi vecina, la señora Carmen amablemente me ayudaba con ella todas las tardes, ahora no era muy diferente, ya no estudiaba, pero trabajaba de tiempo completo y como abogado, en mi profesión, lo que me permitía tener un mayor ingreso para mí y mi niña.

Tomamos el transporte público como cada mañana para ir a la escuela y como cada mañana también estaba lleno, al subirnos yo me agarraba con una mano de la barra para no caerme cada vez que frenaba y Catherine se aferraba a mi cintura tan fuerte como podía, sus ojos azules siempre miraban atentamente todo, especialmente se percataban más de las madres que llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela

-¿Te sucede algo cariño? – le pregunte, únicamente sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo y acomodó su cabeza en mi estómago, era como una rutina de cada mañana, Catherine quería una madre. Al bajarnos del transporte, caminábamos tres cuadras hasta la escuela, para mi esas tres cuadras, eran las más cortas que podían existir

-Papi, ¿hoy llegarás temprano a casa? – preguntó

- A la misma hora de siempre cielo- le contesté

-Súper- dijo emocionada, normalmente a las 6 de la tarde salía de trabajar y podía pasar más tiempo con la niña

-Hemos llegado- anuncié en la puerta de la escuela

-Adiós papi – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla – prométeme que hoy será un día más de búsqueda de la mujer ideal- decía dando saltitos emocionada y colocando su meñique

-Lo prometo- dije colocando el mío alrededor de el de ella, siempre le hacia la misma promesa a mi hija, de buscarme una novia, y como cada día nunca la cumplía – nos vemos a la hora de la salida cariño – dije depositando u beso en su mejilla

-Nos vemos al rato papá – dijo sacudiendo su mano mientras me retiraba- ¡Se feliz papi! – gritó, era su manera de desearme siempre un buen día, Catherine se dio la vuelta y entró corriendo a su salón, era una niña preciosa, no comprendía que hice para merecerla, siempre que la observaba podía ver a Charlotte con sus rojos cabellos consolándome por las noches en el orfanato y los ojos azules de Peter mirándome para hacer alguna travesura juntos.

Al llegar a la organización donde trabajaba, me dirigí hasta mi pequeña oficina, en realidad la compartía con una mujer llamada Netty, demasiado frustrante para mi gusto, pero por desgracia también era abogada.

-Buenos días Jasper- me saludó

-Buenos días Netty- saludé cortésmente - ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

-De maravilla- contesté

-¿Escuchaste la nueva? – Preguntó –Hay nuevas políticas de prestaciones, ya no habrá seguros familiares y ahora se tendrá que pagar una cuota en la estancia, es decir que si tienes hijos ahora todo costará más- terminó de decir mirándome

-No pueden hacer eso- dije enfadado, que tuviera una seguro médico familiar me ayudaba bastante con Catherine

-Ya lo hizo la señora María- me dijo mirando su computadora- yo por eso no tengo hijos, luego son ´paquetes que uno no puede sustentar

-La señora María es una arpía, y es muy tu opinión Netty – dije volteando los ojos y sentándome

-Hay nuevos trabajadores en la organización, para ellos aplicará de ley todo, que lastima – me dijo – seguramente tú no tendrás de que preocuparte

-Me preocupare igual que todos los de esta organización- contesté – si me permites- me levanté y dirigí a la sala de juntas donde se encontraba la cafetera, caminé pensando en todo lo que dijo Netty, en realidad era una injusticia, María Montebello es la viuda del señor Alisteir Donovan quien fundó la organización, un viejito cascarrabias y millonario, que se fijó en los encantos latinos de aquella mujer, tardaron más en casarse que en que el señor murió, pero desgraciadamente todo quedó en manos de aquella mujer que le encantaba el dinero y por desgracia también yo.

Cuando entré a la sala de juntas, vi a 5 personas sentadas, nunca las había visto por ahí, supuse que eran los nuevos, todos prestaban mucho atención a lo que les explicaban, justamente las nuevas reglas de la organización, mientras me servía café mi mirada paseaba por los nuevos, 2 hombres que automáticamente desvié mi mirada, una mujer rubia, una castaña ya bastante mayor y luego otra rubia mucho más atractiva que la anterior, me quede mirándola unos momentos hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa, tu café ya está listo- me dijo una voz como de un ángel

-¿Ah? – pregunte volteando a ver de dónde venia

-Tu café- me dijo señalando la taza donde rebosaba el café

-Lo siento- dije torpemente – ahora he ensuciado todo

-No creo que haya problema – me dijo – con unas servilletas no hay nada que no se pueda secar – seguía diciendo limpiando mi desastre

-No te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo solo- dije un poco orgulloso sacando más servilletas

-No es nada, ya casi he terminado- dijo levantando la servilleta mojada

-Señorita Cullen, veo que está muy entretenida con su taza de café, le recuerdo que aquí usted es la nueva y si no me equivoco a usted le interesan estos temas- la regaño Lucy, otra amargada de la organización que se encargaba de los recursos humanos

-Lo siento- dijo la nombrada, me dirigió una sonrisa apresurada y tomó la que era mi taza de café. Sonreí para mis adentros y serví de nuevo otra taza de café recordando lo ocurrido, aquella chica tenía una mirada hermosa. Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí sonriendo, me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir mire de nuevo a la chica, observaba con atención a Lucy y de vez en cuando torcía los labios, volví a sonreír y salí de la sala de juntas.

**ALICE POV**

Cuando salí de la sala de juntas mire mi reloj y ya era la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a las escaleras donde Rosalie me había dicho que se reunían y sí, ahí estaban, me acerque a ella, recordando el incidente del café.

-Alice que bueno que viniste- me dijo sonriente- iremos a un pequeño puesto de comida cerca de aquí

-Me parece bien – le dije sonriente

-¿Cómo te fue? Supe que tuvieron una junta informativa- me dijo mientras caminábamos al puesto

-Bien, pero creo que son algo estrictos con los seguros, digo, todos aquí tienen familia- le decía

-Lo sé- se entristeció Rosalie

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras seguíamos caminando, cuando de pronto me percaté en alguien que se nos adelantaba sin decir nada, simplemente iba con un andar veloz y desapareció en la esquina siguiente

-¿Es guapo verdad? – preguntó Rose

¿Perdón? – dije sorprendida

-¿Qué si es guapo? – Volvió a preguntar- el que paso a lado nuestro

-Supongo que si- dije, intentando no darle importancia al tema - ¿Quién es?

-El abogado Jasper Whitlock, nadie dirige más de 3 frases con él – me informaba Rosalie- todas las tardes sale a paso veloz y regresa justo a las 3, no sabemos mucho de él, más que es excelente abogado y que la señora María muere por él

-Ya veo – contesté

-¿Te interesó? Digo es un buen prospecto- me dijo arqueando las cejas

-Tonterías, ni siquiera lo conozco – resoplé- además ¿Quién rayos es María?

-Alice querida hay mucho que aprender en esta organización, pero si de algo debes estar enterada es que a la única persona que debes temerle s a María Montebello – me dijo justo cuando llegamos al puesto

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque no veo el motivo por el cual temerle- aseguré yo, sentándome a la mesa

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Qué les pareció? Vamos empezando con la historia jejeje la verdad me emociona mucho escribirla, tengo muchas ideas, espero que este siendo de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, agregaron a favoritos y dejaron un review. Me gustaría poder leer mas REVIEWS que m digan que les parece ¿si? espero con ansias sus comentarios. SALUDOS A TODOS :D **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**ALICE POV**

Llevaba tan solo semana y media trabajando, las cosas iban bastante bien en la organización, había hecho nuevas amistades y el trabajo marchaba muy bien, en mi casa, la boda de Edward y Bella sería en dos semanas, por lo que todos corríamos de un lado a otro terminando los últimos detalles. Esta semana la organización había recibido al menos 10 casos nuevos donde en por lo menos 5 de ellos necesitaban psicólogos, jueces, abogados, trabajadores sociales e incluso doctores, resultaba muy difícil creer la cantidad de casos de violencia que existían en la ciudad o en sus alrededores.

-Hola Alice- me saludo Rosalie entrando por la puerta- ¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Ocupada? – me sorprendía la manera en que podía ignorar olímpicamente a todo aquel que no le agradara, es decir al resto de las personas con las que compartía oficina

-Hola Rose, si bastante ocupada, estoy un poquito atareada- le dije

-Te entiendo, tengo que hacer algunas visitas dentro de una hora- me dijo – por cierto, a Emmet y a mí nos gustaría que nos visites este fin de semana ¿te parece?

-Claro me encantaría- contesté mientras acomodaba unos papeles

-Conocerás a Emmet, dijo que el haría el postre- decía- le dije que sí, aunque realmente sé que terminará comprando helado

-Típico ¿no? – pregunte

-Exacto- afirmó- lleva a Christine a Henry le encantará jugar con ella, le encantan los bebes

-Claro, será fantástico- dije

-Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo Ali, iré a visitar a mis casos- decía lanzando un gran suspiró

-Suerte –dije- yo terminaré con estos casos, tengo que ir a pedirle unos expedientes al abogado Whitlock

-Por Dios santo, ¿enserio? Mary Alice Cullen – dijo volviendo a sentarse en la silla- ¿por qué no lo mencionaste cuando entré a esta oficina? – preguntaba

-Porque no es importante- dije- simplemente compartimos un caso y tengo que pedirle papeles, no saldré con él, ni nada por el estilo

-Santa vaca ¿compartirá un caso con Jasper? – decía emocionada- Alice, nadie hace eso en esta organización, llevo tres años aquí y la única que tiene casos en común con él, es la detestable de Netty, porque está casada y es la mejor amiga de la señora María, ¿quién te ha puesto con él? – preguntaba sorprendida

-Yo elegí el caso, nadie lo quería aceptar y no lo entiendo es bastante sencillo- le comenté

-Por Jasper- dijo filosóficamente Rosalie- ten cuidado Alice, nadie se mete en terreno de María- me dijo en un susurro- y para ella Jasper lo es

-Patrañas Rosalie, ni siquiera conozco al tal Jasper más que de vista, y te aseguro, mi relación con él es profesional y no pasará de eso, no me interesan esas cosas y no vine a buscarle padre a Christine- le dije rodando mis ojos, no me interesaba para nada ese tal Jasper

-Pero tienes que admitir, que está como él quiere y no como Dios manda, sin mencionar que es joven y un buen partido para ti- decía alzando las cejas una y otra vez y en voz baja para que nadie escuchara

-¡Rosalie Hale!, quien te entiende- dije riendo- tal vez sea guapo, pero eso es todo- dije negando la cabeza- ahora lárgate de una vez a trabajar, que si no por tu culpa nos correrán a ambas

-Pórtate bien Alice- rio Rosalie saliendo de la oficina- nos vemos más tarde

Vi que salía de la oficina y algunas de mis compañeras m miraban extrañadas, simplemente las ignore como lo hacía Rosalie, esa mujer era muy divertida y había resultado ser buena amiga, terminé de acomodar los papales necesarios, me puse de pie y alisé la falda que tenía, para luego dirigirme a la oficina del tal Jasper.

-¿Se puede?- preguntar en la entrada de la oficina, únicamente había dos escritorios

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- me pregunto arrogantemente la castaña que ocupaba un escritorio

-Amm al abogado Whitlock-dije

-Salió por un café, pasa a esperarlo – me dijo señalando las sillas del escritorio de Jasper – tú debes ser…- me comenzó a decir como si supiera mi nombre

-Alice, Alice Cullen- le informé, porque no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo me llamaba

-Netty Blossom – contestó groseramente- eres de las nuevas ¿no? Lucy me habló de ti y tu altercado con el café, el día de tu ingreso- me hablaba de una manera muy poco tolerante

-Oh – susurré- no entiendo que altercado, simplemente ayude a limpiar un derrame de café- le dije molesta

-Eso dicen los chismes querida- me enfurecí muchísimo al escucharla- ¿puedo preguntarte que te trae por nuestra oficina?

-Trabajo- contesté evitándola

-Jasper no trabaja con cualquiera- me decía

-No soy una cualquiera, y si no te molesta, preferiría esperar en silencio al abogado, creo que aquí son demasiados groseros- dije para luego darle la espalda y escucharla susurrar _"creída". _Me quedé observando el escritorio donde había muchas carpetas y únicamente una fotografía, la curiosidad me carcomía, quería voltearla, y como quien dice el gato murió, porque tomé la fotografía para verla. En ella se encontraba Jasper muy sonriente en lo que parecía ser un parque y junto a él una tierna niña, de unos siete u ocho años, pelirroja y de ojos profundos y azules.

-Es muy bonita ¿no crees? – dijo una voz detrás de mí

-Si lo es- dije aun observando la fotografía- ¡Hay lo siento mucho!- dije dándome la vuelta y asustada, al tener a Jasper detrás de mi, moví mis brazos de tal manera que le tiré su café encima- ¡Lo siento, no debí ver la foto, son cosas personales! ¡Lo siento mucho, ahora lo he bañado con café! – decía a penada y poniéndome de pie

-Descuida, no hay problema- me dijo tomando una servilleta de su escritorio- es solo café, se quita lavándola

-Mil disculpas de verdad – dije mirando al suelo

-No hay de que disculparse, parece que el café es nuestra forma de presentación siempre que nos vemos – dijo sonriente

-Al parecer- sonreí – Alice Cullen- estiré mi mano para estrecharla con la suya

-Jasper Whitlock – me tendió la de él- pero eso ya lo sabías, por eso estas en mi oficina- decía caminando a su silla- Que gusto al fin conocerte, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tenemos un caso en común, el de Larissa Deux – informé – tengo entendido que tú tienes sus expedientes como su abogado, y me gustaría conocerlos para poder saber todo sobre el caso y abordar sus citas conmigo

-¿Eres psicóloga? – Me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, simplemente asentí con mi cabeza- nunca había compartido un caso, tal vez Larissa es especial- me dijo sacando del archivero unos papeles – es pequeña y fue abusada por su padre, un mal nacido que intento meter a la cárcel, su abuela paga el caso- me informaba

-Vaya ¿cuántos años tiene la pequeña? - pregunté recibiendo el expediente

-Tiene 7 años- me dijo – le hará muy bien platicar contigo

-Eso espero- contesté -¿Nunca habías tenido algún caso que necesitaran psicólogos?

-Si, pero la organización negaba la ayuda psicológica, al parecer siempre había mucho trabajo y no podían con todos los casos, eres la primera – me dijo ingenuamente pensé

-Pues espero poder hacer bien mi trabajo con la pequeña- dije emocionada y poniéndome de pie- las injusticias así no deberían existir con los niños

-Definitivamente, pero en el mundo existe mucha gente inconsciente- me dijo suspirando, no parecía mucho más grande que yo, si acaso dos o tres años, pero hablaba con una madurez excepcional

-Así es- dije- Gracias – me despedí de nuevo tendiéndole la mano – Un placer, estaremos trabajando en conjunto- sonreí

-El placer es mío bella dama – me dijo caballerosamente – estaremos en contacto colega- y sonrió como todo un caballero.

Al salir de su oficina mi cabeza estaba trabajando al mil por hora, era todo un hombre encantador Jasper, ahora entendí como María se moría por él, pero no veía lo malo de trabajar en conjunto, no habría jamás la necesidad de ser más que compañeros de trabajo, además por lo que vi en la foto esa niña le ha de tocar de algo.

**JASPER POV**

-¡Papi! – Gritó Catherine al verme en la puerta de casa de la señora Carmen, corrió y me abrazó fuertemente – Te extrañé papi

-Yo a ti pequeña- le dije besando su cabellera - ¿Has hecho todos tus deberes?

-Todos- me dijo mostrándome sus dientes y corriendo a buscar su mochila

-¿Qué tal se portó hoy Catherine, señora Carmen? – le pregunté dulcemente, aquella señora había sido un ángel para nosotros

-De maravilla hijo – me informó- tu hija es un ángel

-Gracias – le dije orgulloso, viendo que la niña se despedía de Eleazar y del viejo perro Rufus

-Jasper hijo, ¿Catherine duerme bien en casa? – me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Sí, definitivamente, en sus horarios – dije - ¿Por qué? ¿Ha habido algún problema?

-No en absoluto, sólo que últimamente duerme todas las tardes mínimo unas tres horas, pero seguramente se agota en la escuela, a veces es normal en los niños- me dijo preocupada y luego ella solita se contradijo

-Eso espero, si nota algo raro en ella, no dude en decírmelo – dije

-Claro, aunque lo dudo es una niña fuerte como una piedra- me terminó de decir

-Hasta mañana abuela Carmen- dijo mi niña despidiéndose

-Adiós preciosa, pórtate bien con tu padre, no lo consientas mucho- dijo riendo

Nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento, Catherine caminaba delante de mí con su mochila en los hombros, al llegar a la puerta, ambos entramos y ella corrió a la habitación que ambos compartíamos, por ahora estaba bien, pero pronto tendría que buscar un lugar más grande para ambos, ella querría su espacio.

-Catherine ¿Qué quieres cenar? – le pregunté

-Piza- dijo sonriente

-¿Pizza? – Dije con una mueca- ¿No se te apetece pasta o sushi? – pregunté con una ligera esperanza

-No, pizza- dijo con una pícara sonrisa

-Pues pizza será – me dirigí al teléfono, sabía que mi hija amaba la pizza de extra queso y mucho peperoni. Cuando la terminé de pedir, Catherine salió del baño limpia y ya con su pijama, como nuestra costumbre, se sentó frente a mí en la mesa y comenzó como cada tarde.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo por la tarde papá?- preguntó muy sofisticadamente

-Excelente señorita- le sonreí

-¿Solo excelente? – me pregunto quisquillosamente

-Solo excelente- contesté

-Tu mirada dice algo más papá- me dijo intuitivamente

-¿Mi mirada?- pregunté sonriente, está niña estaba loquita

-Sí, tiene un brillo- decía- un brillo especial

-Pues claro que lo tiene, porque te estoy viendo y mis ojos brillan cuando están delante de ti- le informé

-No seas tontito papá – me dijo- ese brillo es diferente

-Es el mismo de siempre- aseguré

-No- aseguró ella- es el brillo de alguien especial, cuéntame papá ¿conociste a una chica especial? ¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó entusiasmada

-No conocí a nadie Catherine, mi día en el trabajo fue como siempre, rutinario, trabajoso, molestoso, soporté a Netty – escuché una risita por su parte – y conocí a Alice mi nueva colega

-¿Trabajarás con ella?- me preguntó

-Sí, es nueva en la organización, es psicóloga, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, es bajita, como una muñeca de porcelana, es muy bella- terminé de decir mirando fijamente los ojos de Catherine

-¡Es ella!- exclamó emocionada- tu brillo papá, ¡ella lo ha sacado! Y decías que no – me dijo dando brinquitos

-Eres un tramposa pequeña Catherine, me engatusaste para contarte – le dije riendo

-Yo sólo te seguí la corriente papá- dijo pícaramente - ¿Entonces si es muy bonita? – Preguntó y yo solo asentí - ¿La puedo conocer? – volvió a preguntar

-Me temo querida hija, que la acabo de conocer, solo hemos cruzado algunas palabras, tal vez cuando seamos amigos un día podrás- le informé

-¿Pero no te casarás con ella, como en los cuentos de hadas? – me pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

-No cariño, eso solo pasa en los cuentos, en la vida real, la gente se conoce primero y si se cae bien, podría pasar algo más, si no es así, simplemente son conocidos, y yo acabo de conocer a Alice y sólo es mi compañera de trabajo, no puedes suponer cosas que no son hijita- le explique tomándola de la mano

-Ya veo- dijo- ¿Pero algún día puede que ella sea la indicada?

-Algún día, podría ser ella, o podría ser alguien más- le dije depositando un beso en su frente

Realmente no me había dado cuenta que si me gustó aquella pequeña hada, era muy bella, pero no podía pensar en las cosas que pensaba mi hija de 8 años, ni siquiera la conocía, el hecho de que sea bella por fuera, no significaba que lo fuera por dentro.

-¡Llego la pizza! – dijo Catherine. Abrimos y pagamos, nos sentamos a comer la pizza, mientras la niña me platicaba de la escuela y de sus amiguitos. Cuando terminamos de cenar ella se fue a la habitación y me quede haciendo algunos papeleos, pusé un poco de música, cuando termné todo apague el reproductor, me dirigía a la habitación y de la nada Catherine me sorprendió un poco con su aparición espontanea.

You´re a falling star, You´re the get away car.  
>You´re the line in the sand when I go too far.<br>You´re the swimming pool, on an August day.  
>And You´re the perfect thing to see.<p>

Decía cantando al ritmo de su propia melodía, ambos éramos fanáticos de Michael Bublé y esa canción era una de nuestras favoritas.

Le contesté con una de mis estrofas favoritas, para seguirle la corriente

And I can´t believe, uh that I´m your man,  
>And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.<br>Whatever comes our way, ah we´ll see it through,  
>And you know that´s what our love can do.<p>

Ambos nos pusimos a cantar el coro de la canción hacienda un dueto estupendo, Catherine a sus ocho años, tenía una voz angelical y yo, Bueno yo no estaba para que aullaran los perros, pero tampoco era un Sinatra.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
>It´s you, it´s you, You make me sing<br>You´re every line, you´re every word, you´re everything.

-Tú eres mi todo, pequeña Catherine- le dije agachándome para estar a su altura

-Y tú para mi papá- me dijo abrazándome

-Vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos que madrugar- le dije depositando un beso en su mejilla

-Ujum- dijo y salió disparada a nuestra habitación

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Qué les pareció? Alice y Jasper ya se conocieron :3 jejejejejeje poco a poco veremos como van sucediendo las cosas. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios... espero un REVIEW de nuevo va? **

**Que m digan que les pareció la historia por favor! Para mi es muy importante jejejejeje**

**Aquí les dejo igual la liga del video de Michael Bublé de la canción watch?v=SPUJIbXN0WYes bellísima espero les guste :D**

**GRACIAS!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

ALICE POV

La semana pasó rápidamente, hoy iría a comer a casa de Rosalie. Me estaba terminando de arreglar, la pequeña Christine dormía ya con su pequeño vestido y el abrigo que llevaba que hacia juego con todo su conjunto, el frío había decidido traicionarnos por estos días, mediados de octubre y el otoño hacia estragos en nosotros.

Al terminarme de arreglar, salí de la casa en dirección a casa de Rosalie, me había explicado cómo llegar desde la organización, así que primero pasaría por ahí, para poder ubicarme. Mientras caminaba empujando la carriola de mi hija, pensaba en la semana que había terminado y lo único que se me venía a la mente cada vez que intentaba recordar algo, eran los penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules de Jasper, eran como dos esferas hipnotizantes, recuerdo que le dije a Rosalie que jamás me podría gustar ni enamorar, claro solo llevaba una semana conociéndolo, pero era inevitable que me gustara, es un caballero y muy apuesto, respetuoso sobretodo. Claro que yo no sabía nada de él y él nada de mí, nuestras pocas conversaciones eran meramente de trabajo, y sinceramente no creo que lleguen a más, seguro solo es gusto temporal, es alguien nuevo en mi vida, pronto acabaríamos el caso de Larissa, y ya, todo terminaría entre nosotros seguiríamos siendo parte de la misma organización; además si es cierto lo que dice Rose, no me conviene acercarme a él, pero que tonterías estoy pensando solo es un compañero de trabajo.

Llegue a la calle que me indico Rosalie, donde sólo veía casas grandes y bonitas, camine buscando el 450, el número que me indico Rose, era una casa blanca con un bonito porche y un jardín espacioso, se parecía a mi casa, la diferencia era que esta era casa de Rosalie, y la mia realmente no era mía, si no de mis padres.

-¡Alice! – gritó Rosa saliendo de la casa, llevaba un pantalón negro, con una linda blusa café de manga larga, que combinaban con las botas - ¡Pasen, hace frío aquí afuera!- decía invitándonos a pasar

-Hola Rose, gracias- le dije siguiéndola- ¡Tu casa es preciosa! – informé

-Gracias, fue un regalo de los padres de Emmet, pasa siéntate y ponte cómoda – me dijo invitándome a la sala de estar- Déjame cargar a esta preciosura, Hola Crissie, soy tu tía Rose- le decía a mi hija quien ya estaba despierta. Cuando me senté un niño rubio de ojos azules corrió a su mare

-¡Tía Adice! – gritó el pequeño Henry corriendo a mi

-Hola pequeño, pero mírate que guapo estás- le dije dándole un beso en sus rojas mejillas

-Mira Henry, ven a ver a la pequeña Crissie- el niño corrió a su madre para ver a mi hija, Henry le dio un beso en la frente y se fue corriendo haciendo ruidos de autos – es todo un torbellino, Emmet ahora baja

-Es un niño hermoso- le dije

-Tú me tienes que contar muchas cosas pillina- me dijo Rosalie acunando a Christine

-No sé de qué me hablas- me hice la desentendida

-No sé si te suena el nombre de Jasper Whitlock ¿por casualidad?- me preguntó arqueando las cejas

-Me suena pero no – le dije segura

-Ay vamos por favor, Alice, ambas sabemos que has estado trabajando con él una semana- me dijo en tono absurdo

-Solo trabajamos Rose, nada más – le dije

-¿Pero si hablan? ¿O sólo están callados trabajando? – preguntaba curiosa

-Hablamos, es una persona común y corriente- dije- es muy amable, no entiendo como todos ustedes no se acercan a él

-Ya te lo he dicho Alice, por María, ella cree que el hombre es de ella- dijo

-Pues a mí no me parece, es su derecho hablar con todos- afirmé

-Sí, tienes razón- me dijo

-¿Aparte, qué puede hacer? – Pregunté- no estás faltando a nada del trabajo, no me pude correr, así que me da igual lo que piense

-¿Y Netty y Lucy? – preguntó Rosalie

-Pirujas- contesté y ambas nos empezamos a reír

-¿Pirujas? ¿Quiénes son pirujas? – Pregunto el esposo de Rosalie entrando por la puerta principal- Tu debes de ser Alice

-Correcto Alice Cullen, y tú debes ser el famoso Emmet, Rose no para de hablar de ti- le dije saludando a aquel hombre que tenía la complexión de un enorme oso

-¿Cullen? – me preguntó- ¿Eres pariente de Edward Cullen?- me preguntó

-Es mi hermano- contesté

-¡Vaya! –exclamó- Hace años que no lo veo, estudiamos en la misma primaria y secundaria, soy tres años más grande que él, repetí primero de primaria y estuve atrasado toda mi vida escolar, lo conocí cuando estábamos en el mismo equipo de futbol, claro que lo deje de ver cuando salí de la secundaria, ¿así que tú eres la pequeña Alice Cullen – me dijo observándome- recuro que Edward hablaba mucho de ti

-Siempre hemos sido muy apegados- le contesté- iba a todos sus partidos

-Si te recuerdo en algún partido gritando…- comenzaba a decir

-No hacía falta que lo recuerdes- le dije riendo, realmente no hacía falta, solía gritar cosas sin coherencias como una niña que era

-¿Qué es de tu hermano? Nunca supe nada más de él – preguntó

-Pues en una semana se casa- informé- con mi mejor amiga, es bastante increíble pero cierto

-Vaya pues le deseo lo mejor, le dices que le mando saludos y que sería bueno vernos un día de estos- dijo

-Claro, seguro el encantará- sonreí

-Bien ya que se conocen, es hora de comer – informó Rosalie

-¿No te dijo Rose? Su comida es la más mala, compramos unos pollos ahumados y los decoramos bonitos- dijo Emmet

-No seas mentiroso Emmet- le dijo- no le hagas caso Ali, aquí el de la comida mala es él

-Pues espero poder probar ya la comida- dije riendo con los dos

Nos sentamos a la mesa y sirvieron toda la comida, que realmente se veía deliciosa, estuvimos hablando por un buen rato, realmente creo que había encontrado buenos amigos, después de salir de la universidad todos me dieron la espalda pensando que les mentí y que nunca les dije que estaba embarazada, sinceramente me daba igual, tenía a Bella, pero creo que en Emmet y Rosalie realmente había encontrado buenos amigos.

Cuando terminamos de comer Emmet salió al jardín con Christine y Henry, iban a jugar sabe Dios qué cosa, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos platicando un rato más platicando.

-Alice, no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿el padre de Christine te ayuda con algo? , digo si no me quieres contestar no importa, pero la duda m carcome – decía

-Yo…- comencé a decir, no esperaba esa clase de conversación

-Digo trabajamos en una organización que protege los derechos y eso, ¿no has pensado en demandarlo? – preguntó

-A decir verdad Rose- comencé a decir- talvez le podría decir la verdad a ella- Christine no tiene padre

-¿Cómo que no tiene padre? –Preguntó- Alice, creo que ambas tomamos alguna vez clase de biología y anatomía, los bebés nacen por un proceso entre un hombre y una mujer cuando…- comenzaba a explicarme acerca de cómo hacer un bebé

-¡Rosalie! –Dije avergonzada- Se exactamente como se hace un bebé, a lo que me refiero es que Christine no tiene padre ..- me quede callada- ni madre- suspiré- o sea yo soy su madre pero la encontré, no es mía

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que pudo decir

-El último día de la universidad la encontré en un parque y desde entonces la cuido y crio como mi hija, prometí nunca decirle a nadie la verdad, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí Ali- me miró enternecida- tu eres la madre de Christine, madre es quien cuida y no sólo engendra, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

-Gracias- dije sonriéndole

Seguimos hablando hasta que oscureció, los niños dormían en la pequeña habitación de huéspedes y el frío me indicaba que debía marcharme ya.

-¿Te irás en transporte con este frío?- preguntaba Emmet, a lo que asentí- ni hablar te llevamos- dijo tomando las llaves de su jeep

-No es necesario, en verdad, iré al centro comercial, ahí estará mi cuñada, mi hermano luego nos pasará a buscar- explique

-Te llevamos- dijo Rosalie tomando su abrigo y el de Henry

JASPER POV

Habíamos ido al centro comercial, Catherine y yo aprovechábamos nuestros sábados por las noches para poder salir. Toda esta semana había estado pensando en Alice, realmente me sentía muy bien trabajando con ella, nunca había conocido a alguien tan alegre y enérgica como ella, claro que había salido con chicas, pero ninguna era como Alice, realmente no sabía que estaba pensando conmigo que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, aunque sólo tuviéramos una relación laboral.

-Papá ¿en qué piensas?- preguntó Catherine quien caminaba de mi mano

-Sólo disfruto el momento- contesté

-No se te dan bien las mentiras papá-decía canturreando

-Pienso en lo afortunado que soy al tener una hija hermosa- le dije mientras reía

-Lo tendría que ser, si mi papá es muy guapo- dijo ella- Papá, necesito ir al baño

-Vamos- dije. La verdad que lo que más me había costado de la paternidad era so, las idas al baño, por lógica yo no podía entrar al baño de mujeres, y no iba a meter a mi hija al baño de hombres eso era una atrocidad, así que desde pequeña le tenía que pedir ayuda a alguien, sin embargo ahora Catherine estaba más grande, entraba sola y la esperaba siempre en la puerta.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo entrando al baño. Había demasiado frío me quede parado con las manos en los bolsillos y observando que desfilaran madres con sus hijos o mujeres solas, algunas guapas y otras no, seguro pensaban que era un pervertido o algo así, aunque realmente otras solo pasaban mirándome, me recordaban a María, cada vez que veía a mi jefa me echaba la misma mirada. Decidí separarme un poco de la entrada a caminar por el pasillo de los baños, me sentía realmente incomodo ahí donde estaba.

Pensaba en la semana que comenzaría y en Alice, terminaríamos el caso de Larissa y todo acabaría, tendría que invitarla a comer un día usando de pretexto el trabajo, solo para afianzar nuestra amistad, para conocernos mejor, creo que sería la primera amiga que tendría dentro de la organización.

-Disculpa, ¿es su hija Catherine?- me preguntó una voz, que no conocía y que de inmediato me saco de mis pensamientos, preocupándome.

-Si- contesté de inmediato confundido, la joven asintió y corrió de nuevo por donde había venido, torpemente la seguí aún sin entender. Cuando me acerque a la puerta de los baños de damas, la joven castaña salió con la que era mi hija, con la cabeza mirando al techo.

-Se estaba lavando las manos y comenzó a sangrarle la nariz- me explicó – debe ser por el frío, me solía pasar de pequeña – seguía diciendo mientras nos encaminábamos al área de comidas donde nos podríamos sentar en una mesa

-Seguro y sí- contesté asustado -¿Te encuentras bien hija? – Pregunté- ¿Te duele algo?

-No papá- me dijo negando con la cabeza y llorando, estaba asustada – me dijiste que no picara mi nariz y lo hice

-Tranquila cariño- dije – no pasa nada, a todos nos ha pasado

-Ella me ayudo y me tranquilizó, dijo que a ella le pasaba- me decía Catherine

-Muchas gracias- le dije a la señorita

-Isabella, Bella Swan- me dijo estrechándome la mano- no fue nada, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla

-Gracias Bella- dije- soy Jasper Whitlock y ella es Catherine – mi hija tenía aun la cabeza hacia arriba y dos tapones en sus orificios nasales, sonrió levemente

-Un gusto conocerlos y haberlo podido ayudar, aún tengo que ir a buscar mi vestido y el de mis damas a la tienda, me paso a retirar- dijo

-¿Te vas a casar? – preguntó emocionada Catherine, intentó enderezarse pero la nariz seguía sangrando por lo que regreso su cabeza a su posición normal

-Si- dijo avergonzada Bella, al parecer a mi hija se le había olvidado el llanto

-Serás como una princesa- aseguró Catherine y se quitó uno de los tapones- papá son muy incómodos

-Pero eso evitará que siga sangrando, ahora póntelo y dale las gracias a Bella, que se tiene que ir- le dije

-Gracias Bella- dijo

-No hay de que Catherine- le dijo- ahora sí yo me voy- dijo poniéndose de pie, sin embargo algo la impidió estabilizarse al estar de pie, por lo que se tuvo que tomar de la mesa

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté

-Sí, sí sólo fue un mareo- dijo tranquila, pero al intentar de nuevo caminar, volvió a tomarse de la mesa

-Será mejor que te quedes sentada por un rato, no está bien marearse y no puedes andar por ahí así como si nada – le dije

-¿Vas a tener un bebé? – preguntó mi hija inconvenientemente

-¡Catherine esas cosas no se preguntan! – regañé

-Es que vi cuando tiraba una cajita de embarazo al bote de basura

-Tranquilo, está bien, -me dijo avergonzada- Si estoy embarazada, en una semana me caso, mi novio no lo sabe y es un problema –decía acongojada –tengo mido que no me quede el vestido, que mi cuñada se entere, porque es una pequeña amante de la moda y las cosas cursis y querrá todo para el bebé antes de la boda, no sé qué pensaba- me decía angustiada

-Esas cosas pasan- contesté torpemente

-¿A tu cuñada le gusta la moda? – Preguntó emocionada Catherine- a mí también

-Y hablando de ella aquí viene- dijo mirando a una joven que conocía a la perfección, y que traía mis pensamientos alborotados

-¡Jasper! – fue lo primero que dijo

-¡Alice! –dije yo sorprendido

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Bella

-¿Eres Alice?- gritó emocionada Catherine, olvidando su nariz- Yo soy Catherine

-Soy Alice, Catherine- le dijo sonriente- nos conocemos del trabajo – informaba- trabajamos en un caso juntos

-¡Vaya! – Bella abrió los ojos – que pequeño es el mundo

-¡Que bonita eres!- exclamó mi hija -¿tienes un bebé? – preguntó curiosa

-Gracias, tu igual eres muy bella- le dijo dulcemente- Si, ella es mi hija Christine –le acercó a la bebé para que la viera -¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó observando su nariz

-Me sangró la nariz- Catherine estaba pensativa, es como si yo hubiera dejado de existir en esos momentos, me ignoraban por completo- pero no importa, estoy bien, tu bebé es muy bonita- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña que dormí en brazos de Alice

Cuando me percaté en ese detalle que había ignorado hasta el momento que mi hija lo vio en sus brazos, ¿Cómo nunca se me ocurrió que Alice estuviera casada? Es muy bella para no estarlo, aunque muy joven, pero mucho menos imagine que tuviera un bebé

-¿Podría cargarla?- preguntó curiosa

-Claro- Alice depositó en los brazos de mi hija a la pequeña, Catherine la meneaba y le hablaba a la niña que la miraba curiosa

-Es muy bonita tu hija- me dijo Alice observando a las niñas – se parece a ti y tiene tus ojos, supongo que el lindo cabello es como el de su madre

Estaba sorprendido no sabía que decir, la mujer más guapa del mundo hablaba de mi hija, como si yo hubiera estado con alguien para engendrarla y no sabía que decir.

-Alice- llamó Catherine, salvándome del momento - ¿tú eres la cuñada de Bella que le gusta la moda?

Había olvidado por completo que la castaña estaba ahí

-Sí, creo- afirmó- Bella ¿Cómo es que conoces a Jasper?

-En realidad, yo sólo ayudé a Catherine – afirmó- Alice, necesito ir por los vestidos, Edward vendrá en media hora, te veo en la principal- decía como si supiera que no estaba incluida en la conversación

-Pero…- empezó a decir Alice

-Nos vemos –dijo despidiéndose- Gracias Jasper, gracias Catherine, te cuidas mucho- dedicando una sonrisa dulce a la niña

-Adiós Bella- gritó Catherine

-Espero que no sea entrometimiento pero ¿por qué te dio las gracias Bella? – preguntó sentándose en la silla, echando miraditas a las niñas

Recordé que Bella no quería decir nada del embarazo – Se cayó y la ayudamos- mentí hábilmente, sin que mi hija escuchara

-Ya veo, Bella siempre se cae

-¡Alice!- volvió a llamar Catherine

-Discúlpala, es un poco parlanchina

-No hay que disculpar nada, soy idéntica – dijo- ¿Qué sucede Caty? – apodó a mi hija como a un gato, había detestado el diminutivo toda mi vida, pero en ella sonaba muy dulce

-¿Quieres tomar un helado con nosotros? – preguntó emocionada, aun con la bebé en brazos

-Claro que me encantaría- dijo- pero no sé, si le apetezca a tu padre, además ¿Qué tal si tu mamá se enoja? – y fue así como toco el punto débil

-No tengo mamá- me sorprendió la seguridad de mi hija, nunca había hablado de esa manera cuando se trataba del tema de una madre

-Ah…bueno … yo- Alice tartamudeó

-Soy padre soltero- amenicé- es un poco insistente, le caíste bien, no con todos es así, ¿te apetecería un helado? –Pregunté cortésmente – claro, si el padre de Christine no se molesta

-Claro que me apetecería, no le rindo cuentas a nadie- me afirmó – sólo que, tengo que ver a Bella, por lo de los vestidos y eso

-¿Mañana podrías? –Pregunté valientemente- después del trabajo, podríamos ir por las niñas y tomar un helado ¿te parece

-¡Di que si!- decía emocionada Catherine – quiero jugar con Christine

-Está bien- asintió – Mañana saliendo del trabajo será – y me sonrió

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Espero sus comentario C: me emociona mucho esta historia, tengo muchas ideas, pero únicamente ustedes son los jueces de ella así que espero que me digan que les gusta y que no.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y PONERLA EN FAVORITOS!**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**JASPER POV**

Me dirigía a la salida de la organización, había terminado todo mi papeleo y archivado algunos expedientes, Catherine bailoteaba delante de mí, mientras yo lanzaba un profundo bostezo. Hoy iríamos por el helado con Alice, después de la hora de la comida, había llevado a Catherine conmigo para no perder tiempo yéndola a buscar.

-¡Jasper!- escuche una voz detrás mío -¿Ya te vas?

-María- dije sorprendido- Ya, ya es hora de la salida y le prometí a mi hija un helado- le dije señalando a Catherine que se había quedado quieta y nos miraba

-Vaya, no conocía a tu hija- me decía arrogante- es muy linda

-Gracias- contesté

-Pero dime Jasper, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Alguien te molesta? – me preguntaba como era costumbre, a María le encantaba tomar cartas en el asunto, cuando se trataba de mi

-Para nada, todo está perfectamente bien- contesté

-Ya veo- dijo mirándose las uñas- He escuchado que las nuevas han causado algunos problemas ¿no te han perjudicado? – Preguntaba- no quiero que una de esas cualquiera te interrumpa en tu trabajo, no dudaría en echarlas si es así, por favor no dudes en decirme- seguía diciéndome acercándose a mí

-Claro que lo haré- mentí

-Y por cierto, también sabes que los nuevos tienen prohibidas las relaciones con empleados estrellas ¿no? – preguntó desafiante

-¿Por qué habría de interesarme esto que me dices?

-Únicamente comentaba, por si las dudas- dijo- Hasta luego Jasper – se despidió pasando tan cerca de mí que al darse la vuelta su cabello rozó con mi cara

-¿Quién era papá? – me pregunto mi hija acercándose

-Mi jefa- respondí con una mueca

-Me dio miedo- Catherine sacudió su cabeza

-A mí también me asusta hija- pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y seguimos caminando, nos encontraríamos con Alice en la guardería de la organización, donde estaría con Christine.

Cuando la vi en la esquina con unos jeans y una blusa a rayas, su cabello suelto y castaño bailando con el viento, meciendo la carriola de atrás hacia adelante, fue inevitable que mi corazón comenzará a latir a paso veloz, realmente era una mujer sencillamente bella. Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los míos y le dedique una sonrisa que ella misma respondió con otra.

-¡Alice!- gritó Catherine soltándose de mi agarre y cruzando con cuidado hasta donde estaba Alice

-Hola pequeña Cathy ¿Cómo estás? – Alice depositó un beso en su mejilla

-Muy bien, moría de ganas de poder platicar mucho contigo- decía mi hija con una energía impresionante

-Yo también linda- le dijo sonriente- Hola Jasper

-Hola Alice, me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación – le dije en verdad agradecido

-No es nada, me encantan los helados y una buena propuesta nunca es rechazada- me dijo alegremente.

-¡Pues vamos!- dijo Catherine jalándome- Ya quiero mi helado

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Alice mientras caminaba empujando la carriola y Catherine iba justo delante de nosotros

-Dairy Queen- contestó alegremente Catherine, ella amaba ese lugar

-Vaya, me fascina- me informó Alice

Cuando llegamos al lugar, nos sentamos en una pequeña mesita dentro del lugar, afuera había algo de frío como para estar allá, pedí los helados para cada uno y mientras los esperaba escuchaba a distancia la conversación de Catherine y Alice.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito Alice? – preguntaba Catherine, se veía muy entusiasmada con Alice

-El amarillo definitivamente, es un color sumamente alegre y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-El rosado – contestó

-Es un color muy bonito, cuando era pequeña solía tener muchas cosas rosadas- explicaba Alice –y dime Cathy, ya pronto será navidad ¿Qué le pedirás a santa Claus?

-Faltan casi mes y medio para eso Ali – dijo sabiamente mi hija – pero esta vez creo que quiero juguetes, me gustan mucho las barbies pero solo tengo dos, tal vez pida más, o una casita de barbies para ellas o el auto de Barbie- escuché que Catherine le contaba a Alice que le pediría a santa, cuando no tenía las posibilidades suficientes no recibía grandes regalos y cuando las tuve, santa Claus le regalaba cosas que necesitara y no juguetes.

-¿Nunca le habías pedido juguetes? – preguntó Alice sorprendida

Catherine negó con la cabeza- el año pasado santa Claus me trajo tres pares de zapatos

Alice miró enternecida a Catherine y luego me observó, su mirada estaba llena de ternura. Recibí los tres helados y me dirigí de nuevo a ellas.

-¿De que estaban hablando bellas damas? – pregunté entregándoles sus helados

-Cosas de mujeres papá- dijo Catherine probando una cucharada de su helado

-Oh- exclamé riendo

Estábamos sumergidos en una plática divertida, sobre ocurrencias de niños cuando la pequeña Christine interrumpió con un llanto estrepitoso.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor? – Pregunto Alice sacándola del carrito y tratando de calmarla, Catherine y yo la observábamos fijamente – Ya, ya, mamá está aquí

Observé a la niña que tenía en brazos, cabello rubio y ojos castaños, no tenía la apariencia física de su madre, pero era una bebé definitivamente hermosa, la niña fue tranquilizando poco a poco al tiempo que Alice le dio un chupete. Era una muy buena madre.

-Papá necesito ir al baño- me dijo Catherine sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Vamos cariño- le dije a punto de ponerme de pie

-No papá, quiero que me acompañe Alice- dijo bajito, pero aun así ella escucho y miró sorprendida pero con una sonrisa

-No cariño, ella está atendiendo a Christine- le dije algo serio

-No es ningún problema Jasper- me dijo- puedo ir con ella, ¿te puedo encargar a la bebé? – me preguntó a lo que yo simplemente asentí y le agradecí con una sonrisa, me entrego a Christine quien jugaba con sus manitas y me observó fijamente- Vamos Cathy- le dijo tomándola de la mano

Las vi alejarse al baño y yo me quede con la niña en brazos, fue inevitable pensar que la niña era producto de otro hombre y Alice y en ese momento me hirvió la sangre, solo imaginármela con alguien más me molesto infinitamente. No podía creer que estuviera pensando eso, apenas tenía un mes de conocerla y sentía algo ya por ella. Me había jurado no enamorarme y dedicarme toda la vida a Catherine, pero vaya mentira que me había puesto en mente, era imposible ni siquiera yo había concebido a Catherine como para saber que era el amor, por consiguiente mi promesa era absurda y ahora que estaba prendido de Alice, me daba cuenta de lo ilógico que resulte en algún momento.

-¿Te causó algún problema?- me preguntó Alice regresando con mi hija del baño

-Para nada, es una bebe sumamente tranquila y hermosa –dije

-Te lo dije Alice, papá es un excelente padre, el m cuidó a mi desde que nací – decía sentándose de nuevo – no tenías de que preocuparte, tiene experiencia ¿a poco no se ve muy bien con un bebé en brazos? – mi hija a veces necesitaba tener un candado en la boca

-Sí, se ve muy bien, es un padre muy guapo- le dijo Alice, de inmediato me sonrojé por lo que dijo

-¡Si! Es el papá más guapo del mundo- decía Catherine- aunque tú también eres muy bonita Alice ¿verdad papá? – Preguntó mi hija, era la persona más indiscreta en este mundo, yo simplemente asentí ruborizado casi hasta el cabello- Papá y yo pensamos que lo eres, eres la guapa mamá de Christine- terminó de decir tomando otra cucharada de helado

-Gracias Catherine, res muy linda- terminó de decir Alice tomando a su hija de mis brazos

-Papi ¿puedo ir a jugar? – me preguntó señalando los juegos que estaban en la parte de afuera, simplemente asentí y salió corriendo hecha una bala

-Discúlpala, a veces sueles ser un poco impertinente, siempre dice lo que piensa- decía rascándome la nuca

-No te preocupes, es una preciosidad de niña, además yo suelo ser como ella, hablar hasta por los codos- me dijo y ambos nos echamos a reír – y aparte todo lo que dijo es verdad – me terminó de decir y se metió el helado a la boca y yo me volví a sonrojar

-Si la verdad que si- contesté torpemente – y dime Alice ¿Qué te gusta hacer? Digo hemos trabajado juntos pero no nos conocemos nada – le decía

-Realmente no sé cómo es que entré a estudiar psicología, mi pasión es la moda y dibujo muy bien, he tomado cursos y todo eso pero nada profesional, así que por las tardes libres me gusta sentarme a hacer diseños y ¿a ti? Que te gusta hacer

-Pues no suelo tener mucho tiempo para mí, el poco tiempo libre que tenemos es para Catherine- terminé de decir, Christine ya se había desertado y estaba sentada en las piernas de su madre

-Le has caído bien- comento Alice notando que la niña se reía conmigo- ¿quieres cargarla de nuevo? Ella lo está pidiendo- me dijo sonriendo, asentí y tome a la niña quien echo una carcajada y siguió jugando con su mano- A veces es bueno darse tiempo para uno mismo- me dijo - ¿Y tú familia es de aquí de Seattle? – preguntó sobre el tema que detesto

-No tengo familia- dije secamente y luego me arrepentí- si bueno yo alguna vez tuve, de pequeño mis padres eran de aquí, murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeño y desde entonces quedé huérfano, así que no tengo familia- termino de informar intentando no recordar mucho

-Lo siento mucho- me dijo apenada

-No lo sientas, fue hace mucho tiempo, mejor cuéntame tu sobre tu familia, seguro es una historia más feliz – le dije

-Pues si- dijo avergonzada- mi familia es de Forks, sin embargo, venimos a Seattle desde que tenía 4 años, mi padre es médico y le ofrecieron un mejor puesto aquí, y pues tengo un hermano Edward, que se va a casar este fin de semana- informó alegre

-¿Y van muy seguido a Forks? – pregunté

-Pues mis abuelos aún se encontraban ahí, pero hace dos años que falleció el último y desde entonces no vamos, aunque mis padres tengan familia ahí – dijo

-¿Es bonito? – pregunté

-Es bonito sí, pero nublado, siempre llueve son contados los días de sol, pero es muy tranquilo, me gusta mucho- me dijo sonriendo – deberías ir algún día, te gustará y a Catherine también, mira al parecer a Crissie le encantaron tus brazos, se volvió a dormir – miré a la niña que dormía cómodamente

-¡Papi!- grito Catherine que entraba al lugar llorando y con una mano en la nariz, me asuste al verla pero no supe reaccionar con la bebe en brazos, Alice fue más rápida que yo

-Cariño ¿Qué te paso? – preguntó sentándola y limpiándola

-No sé- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- de pronto comenzó a sangrar – decía afligida

-Ya, ya pequeña, ya pasó el frío seguro hace que se reseque tu naricita- decía Alice poniéndole unos tapones en la nariz y haciendo que recargue su cabeza hacia atrás, tomó a la bebé de mis brazos y de esa manera reaccione

-¿Te sientes mala Catherine? – pregunté dándole un beso en la frente

-No papi- dijo con los ojos llorosos, estaba asustada

-Creo que es momento de retirarnos- dijo Alice – Catherine podrá descansar y Crissie también – me dijo con una bebé que amenazaba con despertarse otra vez

-Si creo que si – conteste

-No me quiero ir papá- se quejó- quiero seguir aquí con Alice, no quiero que se vaya

-Alice tiene que ir a su casa y nosotros a la nuestra hijita

-Te prometo que nos veremos otra vez Cathy, siempre y cuando tu papá lo permita- le dijo

-¿Nos dejaras papá?- preguntó aun con la cabeza hacia atrás

-Claro damiselas- aseguré- ahora es momento de irnos

Nos pusimos de pie y tome de la mano a Catherine, acompañamos a Alice hasta un taxi, no dejo que la lleváramos a su casa para que Catherine descansara, cuando llegamos a la casa, acosté a Catherine y de inmediato se quedó dormida. De estaba comenzando a preocupar porque lo que le había sucedido a mi hija no era normal.

**ALICE POV**

Me desperté de muy buen humor, baje de dos en dos las escaleras y me senté a desayunar tarareando una canción.

-¿A qué se debe tan felicidad?- preguntó mi hermano con cara de pocos amigos y más pálido que de costumbre

-¿A qué se debe tan mala cara?- le pregunté yo

-Tu hermano vomitó toda la noche- contestó mi madre asentando una taza d café frente a mí y una de té de manzanilla frente a mi hermano

-Los nervios te están matando hermano- le dije riéndome

-Cállate enana, tu no me has dicho porque tan feliz, seguro encontraste un duende calenturiento anoche- me dijo saboreando su té

-¿Qué te pasa grosero? – Pregunté- aquí el único duende de santa Claus eres tú, pero con ese color blanco que te traes más pareces un oso polar –terminé de decir y mi hermano corrió al baño

-Los nervios lo tienen atado al baño- comentó mamá- ¿Qué tal tu helado ayer?

-Muy bien, Jasper es muy amable- dije bebiendo el café

-Últimamente hablas mucho de ese tal Jasper, ¿hay algo que deba saber? – preguntó mi madre

-Es un buen compañero de trabajo- dije ocultándole la parte de que era un hombre muy guapo y que me atraía lo suficiente para afirmas que me gustaba, pero eso ni Rosalie lo sabría

-¿Y?- preguntó y justo en ese momento mi hija pego un buen llanto

-Y Christine llora y tengo que atenderla- dije huyendo de mamá para evitar la plática. Después de arreglarme para el trabajo. Salí hacia la organización, deje Christine en la guardería y camine hasta el edificio todo se veía igual que siempre, algunos caminaban con cafés en la mano y otros únicamente bostezaban en sus escritorios. Mire a todas partes y no encontré a Rosalie. Llegue a mi oficina y me deje caer echando un largo suspiro, observé los papeles y supe que tenía mucho trabajo.

-Buenos días- me saludó una voz engreída

-Buenos días- saludé, nunca había visto a la mujer en el recinto, morena y esbelta, más alta que yo, cabellos negros, y muy atractiva, llevaba ropa un poco vulgar a mi gusto, pero se veía muy bien.

-No tenía el gusto de conocerte, soy María Montebello, la dueña de la organización- dijo extendiendo su mano

-Alice Cullen- dije estrechando su mano- llevo algunas semanas trabajando aquí

-Si lo sé- contestó fríamente y sentándose – he escuchado de ti, me han comentado que te has metido en problemas

-¿Perdón?- pregunte molesta, jamás me había metido en problemas

-Escuché que te llevas bien con el abogado Whitlock- dijo- creí que te habían comentado en que problemas te podrías meter por llevarte con el- decía con voz autoritaria

-Trabajo con él, es todo- afirmé- no encuentro el problema- dije molesta

-El problema es que el abogado no tiene tiempo para niñerías como las tuyas- me dijo- eres una rapazuela y él es todo un caballero

-No soy ninguna rapazuela y el abogado Whitlock puede decidir con quien hablar y con quien no- respondí molesto, quien se creía está loca

-Mira niña, en esta empresa mando yo y me respetas- dijo altanera

-Yo la respeto señora- dije seria- pero usted no es nadie para prohibirme algo, ahora si me permite tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- le dije literalmente sacándola de la oficina. María giró los ojos y se levantó indignada.

-Esto no te lo tolerare mosquita muerta- me dijo para salir de la oficina, yo simplemente resoplé y pensé en que seguramente pasaba por una menopausia temprana.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Qué les pareció? Alice y Jasper salieron juntos! claro con las niñas, pero pronto ya habrá una conexión mas cercana! No se ustedes pero yo estoy muy emocionada escribiéndolo! y espero que ustedes también leyéndolo :D**

**Porfa díganme que les pareció, para poder tomar en cuenta todo lo que me dicen jejejeje C:**

**Gracias por leer! Saludos**

**Ya mañana es el ultimo examen por lo que podré subir capítulos mas seguidos! BIENVENIDAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD JEJEJEJE**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**ALICE POV**

-Bella por favor tranquilízate- decía mi hermano mientras cortaba verduras para la cena

-¿Qué me tranquilice Edward? – Preguntó, mientras movía los platos de un lugar a otro – Mañana es la boda y no tenemos pajes

-Lo sé, lo sé- contestó mi hermano – Mis tíos son un poco estrictos

-¿Un poco?- preguntaba mi cuñada histérica – castigaron a sus hijos de 8 años y me dejaron sin pajes ¡Eso no se hace! – decía con un puchero

-Siempre han sido así- les dije preparando la ensalada –tal vez…

-¡No entienden! Necesito pajes para mi boda y no hay niños, no al menos que yo conozca, estoy desesperada- gritaba

-Bella nunca te había visto de esa manera- le dije, mi amiga siempre había sido muy tranquila, actuaba de manera extraña- Bájale a tus hormonas seguramente hay una solución

-Mis hormonas están bien- se quejó

-Bueno ya basta- intervino mi hermano- Debe de existir alguien con hijos que puedan ser nuestros pajes, el tío Aro dijo que podríamos usar el vestido de Jane

-El problema…- comencé

-El problema es que no hay niños más que tus pequeños primos- dijo Bella- a menos

-¿A menos?- pregunté dejándome caer en una silla de la cocina

-Tu amigo tiene una hija como de 8 años

-¿Amigo?- preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

-Si Alice- dijo- tu amigo guapo del centro comercial, el que tiene una hija pelirroja

-Oh- comprendí por donde iba el asunto

-¿Amigo con una hija? ¿Centro comercial? ¿Alice estas saliendo con alguien y no me has dicho?- decía Edward de chismoso- Eres una mala hermana yo te he contado todo de mi vida y tu sales con que hay un chico- seguía hablando

-¡Edward! -Regañé- no salgo con nadie, es un amigo del trabajo es todo

-Pero tiene una hija- Bella estaba de terca

-Si – dije- Catherine, tiene 8 años

-Ella podría ser mi paje- Bella parecía haber encontrado la solución al mayor problema del mundo

-Supongo que si- dije sorprendida

-Ni siquiera los conozco- se quejó Edward

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? – preguntamos Bella y yo, a lo que mi hermano simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Está decidido, la hija de tu amigo será- dijo orgullosa Bella

-Bella, no sabemos si podrá, ya es mañana- le recordé

-¿Y qué esperas para marcarle? – Me dijo dándome su teléfono- supongo que tienes su número, llámale, llámale- decía desesperada

No me negué, de inmediato tome el móvil de mi cuñada, Bella actuaba de manera extraña normalmente hubiera tomado todo con calma, pero supongo que por la boda estaba un poco histérica. Saque mi móvil y lo copié en el de Bella para marcarle a Jasper, habíamos intercambiado números el día del helado por cualquier cosa, ambos planeamos seguir compartiendo casos en la asociación ya que el de la pequeña Larisa estaba yendo de maravilla.

-Diga- sonó del otro lado

-Jasper, hola- saludé tímidamente, ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?- Soy Alice

-Hola Alice- dijo cortésmente -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien gracias- dije- ¿Y tú? ¿Y la pequeña Catherine?

-De maravilla, ahora Catherine duerme- me dijo

-Qué bueno- dije torpemente- Bueno Jasper, verás te hablo por lo siguiente, mañana es la boda de mi hermano y mis primos serían los pajes de los novios, pero mi tío decidió castigarlos y ahora no hay pajes, en mi familia ya no hay niños pequeños y no tenemos conocidos y bueno a Bella se le ocurrió que tal vez Catherine pudiera ser paje en la boda- termine de decir rápidamente

-Vaya- dijo- yo pues no sé, creo que si- decía sorprendido- pero no tiene un vestido ni nada y no conozco a tu hermano, ni a nadie, no sé si sea correcto

-Es lo correcto- dije- digo, Bella fue la de la idea y yo te conozco, tú y Cathy serán mis invitados ¿Qué te parece? A parte por el vestido no te preocupes, mi tío dijo que daría el vestido de mi prima

-Pues si es así, supongo que sí, mañana no tengo planes por la tarde y no hay ningún motivo por el que me pueda negar, entonces sí, Catherine podría ser paje- me terminó de decir

-Perfecto- dije emocionada, le termine de explicar donde sería la boda y donde tendría que estar y donde nos veríamos para darle vestido- Nos vemos mañana Jaz, que pases buenas noches, gracias de verdad

-Hasta mañana Ali, gracias a ustedes- dicho esto colgó el teléfono y deje escapar un largo suspiro

-¡Vaya! Ese suspiro ha llegado hasta la India- se burló mi padre, que salió con mi hija en brazos al patio donde yo estaba hablando

-¿Qué suspiro?

-Y todavía preguntas- se quejó papá- Pequeña Christine, tienes una mamá muy pilla- mi hija se comenzó a reír en brazos de su abuelo

-¿Y qué? ¿Tengo paje?- preguntó Bella

-Sí, me ha dicho que sí – dije emocionada también

-Excelente- suspiró aliviada- ahora también tendrás pareja para la boda

-Que dices Bella, Jasper solo es un amigo- dije

-Tu sola te has quemado, nunca he dicho que sean algo más, simplemente que tendrás con quien bailar- me decía

-Si bueno- dije

-Me agrada, podría ser un buen cuñado- me terminó de decir y entro a la casa. Cenaríamos juntos antes del gran día.

**JASPER POV**

-Señora Carmen- dije llamando a la puerta

-Hola querido- me dijo abriendo con una enorme sonrisa- ¿sucede algo?

-Me preguntaba si Irina pudiera peinar y maquillar un poco a la pequeña Catherine, nos han invitado a una boda y ella será paje- informaba. En ningún salón de belleza había cupo para hoy por la tarde y definitivamente yo no haría la monstruosidad de peinar y maquillar a mi hija

-Claro- afirmó- ahora salió pero debe de regresar en un rato ¿a qué hora te apetece que la peinen a las 4, está bien? -Preguntó

-Sí, es perfecto a las 6:30 la tengo que llevar por el vestido- dije- así que está bien a las 4

-Muy bien cariño, entonces nos vemos por la tarde

-Gracias señora Carmen – le dije depositando u beso en su mejilla y volviendo a mi apartamento

-Papi ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó mi hija corriendo hacia mi

-Me dijo que si y que por la tarde vayamos para que quedes como una princesa- le informe besando su frente

-Papi, estoy emocionada- decía dando giros por la sala- nunca he ido a una boda ¿son como en las películas?

-¿Te digo un secreto? – Le dije- tampoco he asistido nunca a una boda, así que será mi primera vez, como la tuya

-¿Y no te emociona papi? – pregunto risueña

-Supongo- dije

-Bella se verá como una princesa seguramente- decía mi hija acordándose a la novia - ¿irá también Alice verdad? – preguntaba emocionada

-Sí, ella también irá, es la hermana del novio y será dama de la novia- le informé

-También se verá como una princesa ¿verdad papá? – Preguntó- aunque Alice es muy bonita y no necesita un vestido para verse como princesa

-Sí, supongo que también se verá como una princesa, pero como dices ella no necesita esos vestidos hermosos para verse bonita- le dije sin pensar, mientras preparaba algo de espagueti

-Papá – susurró justo a un lado de mí - ¿te gusta Alice? – preguntó

-Pero que ocurrencias dices Catherine- le dije

-Es que siempre hablas muy bonito de ella- me decía

-Es que ella es bonita, pero no significa que me guste hijita- mentí hábilmente

-A mí sí me gusta – dijo sentándose en la mesa – y mucho – agregó. Me limite a escucharla antes de que mis palabras traicionaran a mi razón

Cuando dieron justamente las 4, lleve a mi hija con Carmen e Irina, mientras yo me fui a rentar un buen traje para ponerme y luego bañarme y alistarme. Cuando regresé con el traje, entre rápidamente a la ducha, el tiempo me estaba ganando y teníamos que llegar a tiempo por el vestido. Gracias al cielo yo no demoraba tanto arreglándome, así que a las 5:50 ya estaba en la puerta con mi hija de la mano.

-¿Quede bonita papi? – me pregunto la niña que llevaba el cabello suelto con pequeños caireles y unas flores adheridas al cabello y un maquillaje muy sutil, adecuado a una niña.

-Te ves despampanante- le dije sonriéndole- ¿y yo?

-Tú te ves muy apuesto papá, apuesto a que Alice, morirá de ganas de bailar contigo cuando te vea- dijo

-Hay Catherine, no cambias hijita- suspire riendo de las ocurrencias de mi hija

Tomamos un taxi hasta la dirección que Alice me dio, supuse que era casa de Bella, ahí se arreglarían. Era una pequeña casa blanca de dos pisos, bajamos del taxi, pague y tome a mi hija de la mano. Llame a la puerta de la cual salió un hombre de cabello castaño y bigote.

-Buenas tardes- dije apenado- he venido a buscar el vestido

-Claro, claro- dijo cambiando el semblante a uno más alegre- pasa y pónganse cómodos, las chicas están dando vueltas arriba, alistando los últimos detalles, soy el padre de Bella, un placer, Charlie Swan- me dijo estrechándome la mano

-El placer es mío, Jasper Whitlock- me presente- y ellas es mi hija Catherine

-Mucho gusto, siéntense ahora bajan- dijo - ¡Alice ha llegado tu invitado! – Gritó – Ahora bajan

Y fue entonces cuando la vi, bajo con un vestido lila estraple, la parte de arriba brillosa y ajustada y lo demás suelto, se veía increíblemente hermosa, como una princesa en verdad

-Hola Alie- saludó mi hija- Te ves muy bonita

-Gracias pequeña- le dijo saludándola- tú también estás hermosa y tú papá muy apuesto

-Ya se lo he dicho ¿cierto papá? Igual le he dicho que tu lucirías preciosa- decía emocionada

-Hola Ali- dije – como dice Catherine, te ves muy bien – dije apenado

-Tú no te quedas atrás- me dijo- Ven Cathy, vamos por el vestido, está justo arriba – mi hija volteó a verme como preguntándome si debería ir, yo simplemente asentí y tomé asiento mirando cómo se iban las dos mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida

**ALICE POV**

-Este es tu vestido cariño- le dije a Catherine quien estaba sentada en la cama, mientras yo le mostraba un vestido en tonos morados

-Es precioso- dijo dando saltitos muy a mi estilo

-¿Quieres que llame a tu papá para que te ayude? –pregunté

-No- negó con su cabeza- ¿me ayudas tú? – me pregunto apenada

-Claro princesa- dije acercándome a ella y tomando el vestido que traía de las orillas para quitárselo con cuidado y no despeinarla ni manchar su maquillaje. Cuando le quite el vestido Catherine se quedó paradita esperando que le pusiera el nuevo vestido, mientras acomodaba el vestido para ponérselo observe la espalda de la pequeña con algunos pequeños manchones morados y uno bastante grande justo a la mitad de su espalda – Cariño ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dije pasando mis dedos sobre las manchas

-¿Dónde?- pregunto sin importancia e intentando darse la vuelta

-Aquí nena- dije señalando -¿te golpeaste con algo?

-Nop, no sé cómo salieron, no me he golpeado con nada- afirmó, los observe un momento más y me preocupe, no era normal que salieran moretones así como así, le tendría que decir a Jasper

-Lista, has quedado como una princesa- le dije observándola

-Gracias- dijo sonriente

-Baja con tu papá, iré a buscar a Christine y en un momento más saldremos – le dije encaminándola por las escaleras

Quince minutos más tarde salimos todos en dirección a donde sería la ceremonia, le indique a Catherine que tendría que hacer con las flores, la niña se veía muy entusiasmada. Después de la ceremonia fuimos a la recepción, la cual fue terriblemente influenciada para su decoración por mí, todo estaba elegante y perfecto, Christine miraba emocionada tantas luces y se removía en mis brazos de emoción.

-Vaya, mi amor, te encantan las luces – le decía a la pequeña que sonreía. Nos sentamos en la mesa de un lado a la de los novios, en la que le dije a Jasper que se sentara con nosotras, mis padres se sentaron con los recién casados, al igual que los de Bella. Catherine andaba brincoteando y corriendo con Jane y Alec.

- Gracias por invitarnos Alice dijo Jasper

-No tienes que agradecer, al contrario sin Catherine creo que Bella hubiera quedado loca – informé

-Pues el destino quiso nos conociéramos- dijo

-Ya lo creo- dije recordando que Bella los conoció en el centro comercial. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, Christine se durmió y la puse en su carriola que estaba justo al lado de mí.

-Alice- me dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Dime

-Estaba pensando – comenzaba a decir apenado- ¿te apetecería salir a cenar conmigo? –Preguntó – como amigos claro, si quieres puede venir Crissie y yo podría llevar a Catherine

-Oh Jasper- dije sorprendida- claro que me apetecería- contesté automáticamente- no hace falta que vayan las niñas, digo no me mal entiendas, a decir verdad estaría bien que vayamos solos, es decir, mis padres podrían cuidar a Crissie y si deseas también puede ir Cathy, hace mucho que no salgo no dirán que no, pero si deseas también pueden ir- dije demasiado rápido provocando una sonrisa en el rostro perfecto del hombre que tenía frente a mí

-Me parece perfecto que salgamos únicamente los dos- dijo con la sonrisa más perfecta- soy todo un caballero, solo será una cena y ya, como amigos

-Jasper- dije y el abrió sus ojos de par en par- no dudo de ti, está bien, una cena de amigos me parece una idea perfecta – sonreí

-Gracias- me dijo- ¿te parece pasado mañana a las 8? – me preguntó - ¿o es muy pronto?

- Es perfecto- aseguré- me parece muy bien

-¿Bailas?- me preguntó extendiendo su mano, observado que ya gran parte de la fiesta había decidido salir a bailar

-Claro que si- conteste alegre, amaba bailar

-No soy el mejor bailarín, pero me agrada sentir la música- me informaba mientras caminábamos a la pista

-Ahora lo comprobaré yo tengo que decir que soy una excelente bailarina- admití

-Vaya, pues vamos a corroborar que tan cierto es- dijo tomándome por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar. Jasper bailaba realmente bien, era un bailarín nato.

-Pues se te da muy bien el baile- le informe después de 3 piezas- debo de decir que eres excelente en el baile

-Gracias- contestó- tú no te quedas atrás, pero he de admitir que también se me dan bien muchas otras cosas

-Cielos- me reí mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música - ¿Cómo qué?

-Tendrás que comprobar por ti misma – me dijo picaronamente

- Apuesto que la cocina no es tu fuerte- dije para que ambos soltáramos una carcajada y siguiéramos bailando juntos el resto de la noche.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos! FELIZ NAVIDAD, perdón por la tardanza juraba que por ser vacaciones tendría mas tiempo pero créanme que he tenido mas cosas que hacer que en temporada escolar ): pero aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo! Espero que les guste, Jasper invito a salir a Alice :3 el próximo capitulo será bastante prometedor jejejejeje**  
><strong>Espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad y bonitas fiestas!<strong>  
><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!<strong>

**Un abrazo a todos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**ALICE POV**

Entre a la organización agotada, el domingo del recalentado de la boda había resultado ser cansado, Edward había vuelto a vomitar toda la mañana y Bella lloraba, actuaban muy extraños, pero el hecho de que se comportaran así significaba que había más trabajo para mí ayudando, afortunadamente manos para cuidar a Christine no habían hecho falta ya que mis familiares quedaban locos con la niña.

Observé algo extraño en la organización, no había gente caminando con cafés, ni el aire alegre de todas las mañanas, todo lo contario un grupo de trabajadores estaban parados frente a la pizarra principal lanzando insultos y despotricando sobre lo que supuse leían. Busque con la mirada a algún conocido y no tardé mucho en encontrar a Rosalie enfurecida junto al montón de gente.

-Rose ¿Qué sucede?- me acerqué a preguntarle

-Sucede que ayer lleve a Henry al médico y me cobraron un ojo de la cara y no entendí porque, hasta que llegue aquí y me doy cuenta que la odiosa jefa nos ha quitado el seguro a todos- decía molestísima

-Vaya, pensé que sólo los nuevos no tendríamos- dije con una mueca

-¡Si! Yo también lo pensé- exasperó- bueno no es por ofender Ali, pero eso habían dicho y nos es justo que a los que llevamos un tiempo aquí nos hagan eso – decía molesta

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, si la tuviera enfrente yo misma le partiría la cara a esa arpía – conteste

-¡Alice! – se dirigió a mi otra voz- ¿qué sucede?

-¡Jasper!- dije sorprendida, no solía estar donde hubiera mucha gente- en realidad no se muy bien, pero parece que ya no hay seguros para nadie

-No pueden hacer eso- dijo molesto

-Pues ya lo hicieron – dije

-Imposible, hablare con María no lo puede hacer va contra la ley- seguía explicándome

-No creo que le importe mucho la ley Jasper – dije

-Pero si le importa el dinero y sin empleados no hay dinero Ali- me dijo mirándome tiernamente

-Tienes razón- dije sorprendida, no había pensado en eso

-Por cierto- dijo alzando una bolsa- aquí está el vestido que le prestaron a Catherine, lo he llevado a la lavandería y todo, esta impecable- decía un poco a penado

-Gracias- dije alegre- no tenías que preocuparte, nosotros pudimos haberlo llevado a lavar

-Para nada, eso es de mala educación- me contestó

-¡Disculpaa! Aún sigo aquí- me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa picarona - ¿Me he perdido de algo?

-Oh lo siento Rose- dije ignorando la última pregunta- supongo que se han visto alguna vez antes Rosalie él es Jasper, Jasper ella es Rosalie- los presenté y ambos se sonrieron, estrecharon la mano y besaron la mejilla

-Un gusto- dijeron ambos riendo

-¿Y ese vestido?- pregunto desesperada Rosalie al ver que ninguno dijo nada con respecto a lo que se perdió

-Oh, es de la prima de Alice se lo prestó a mi hija para la boda de su hermano- dijo Jasper

-Catherine suplió a mi prima en la boda de mi hermano – dije temiendo las preguntas que vendrían a continuación

-¿Fue a la boda de tu hermano?- preguntó Rose señalándolo a él y luego a mi

-Sí, bueno – dije apenada- si fue Rosalie pero ahora hay que trabajar, porque se nos hace tarde- le dije jalándola y llevándola a mi oficina – Nos vemos más tarde Jasper

-Nos vemos chicas- dijo quedándose donde nos había encontrado

-¿Nos vemos más tarde? Creo que tienes algo que contarme Alice Cullen- me dijo Rosalie mientras yo la arrastraba

-Si, Jasper fue a la boda de mi hermano – le dije sentándome en mi escritorio y ella e n la silla

-¿Y?- quiso saber más

Le conté como es que llego Jasper a la boda, y como estuvo el evento, al parecer ella estaba más emocionada que yo

-Y hoy iremos a cenar- le termine de decir en voz baja, en la organización hasta las paredes parecían escuchar

-Santo cielo Alice, que emoción – decía mi amiga, parecía que irradiaba felicidad- quiero decir el susodicho es muy guapo y es un buen prospecto

-Rosalie para tu caballo, solo iremos como amigos, no pretendemos nada- le dije ordenando unas carpetas

-Por favor Mary Alice, eso ni tu mamá te lo cree- dijo – no desaprovecharías una oportunidad así

-No sé de qué hablas Rosalie- le dije – ni que me fuera a acostar con él – susurré

-Una nunca sabe- me dijo pícaramente

-¡Hay eres odiosa!- grité- largo – reí- sal de mi oficina

-Pero conste que me tienes que contar todo con detalle- terminó de decir saliendo de la oficina

Rosalie cuando se entercaba con algo, era detestable, pero en algo ella tenía razón la oportunidad no la desaprovecharía, claramente no me acostaría con él, pero Jasper es un hombre guapo y no siempre una tiene la oportunidad de salir con hombres tan guapos, gentiles y caballerosos.

-¿En qué piensas rata de oficina?- preguntó la odiosa de mi supervisora

-En nada de tu incumbencia Lucy- contesté- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Tienes tres casos que atender esta semana- dijo poniendo tres expedientes sobre mi escritorio –dentro de las carpetas están los horarios de las citas, ¿tienes tu informe del anterior? – me preguntó

-Por supuesto- dije entregándole la carpeta de Larissa

-Muy bien rata- me dijo- sólo recuerda no pedir ayuda a gente importante en la organización como el abogado Withlock para tus siguientes pacientes

-¿Por qué? –quise saber

-Porque quieres seguir trabajando – me contestó y se dio la vuelta, definitivamente en este lugar trabajaban un montón de arpías, no sé cómo se podían dedicar a ayudar gente.

**JASPER POV**

Acababa de terminar de ducharme y arreglaba para la cena, había optado por una camisa blanca, siempre van para toda ocasión.

-¿A dónde vas tan guapo papá? – preguntó mi pequeña entrometida acercándose a la puerta del baño

-A una cena de trabajo cariño- le mentí

-¿No puedo ir?- preguntó con ojos de corderito

-Me temo que no cielo- le dije sonriéndole- es sólo para mayores

-Pero ¿Dónde me quedaré? –preguntó con un puchero

-Con la abuela Carmen hijita- le informé

-No es justo papi, yo quiero ir a cenar- dijo

-Lo siento Catherine- dije – nosotros iremos otro día ¿te parece?

-Está bien papá- me dijo tristemente y dándose la vuelta, observé que regresaba a la cama y no pude evitar percatarme de algo

-Catherine- llamé- hija ven- la niña se acercó de nuevo a mí rodando sus ojitos

-¿Qué sucede papá?- preguntó

-Date la vuelta- le ordené, ella únicamente levanto los hombros y me dio la espalda, llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño y una playera holgada del cuello - ¿Qué te ha pasado aquí? – le pregunte señalando el moretón que se encontraba un poco más debajo de su cuello

-Nada- dijo sin preocupación

-¿Cómo que nada? – Pregunté –Tienes un golpe aquí hija- le dije tocando el manchón

-¡Au! – Se quejó- no lo sé papá, según yo no he me golpeado- me informó

-Hay hijita – le dije- tienes que tener más cuidado- le di una nalgada y ella echó a correr de nuevo a la cama

Cuando terminé de arreglarme lleve a Catherine con la señora Carmen, me despedí de ella y me dispuse a ir a casa de Alice, aún no sabía muy bien a donde iríamos pero tenía en mente un lugar que muy probablemente le gustaría. Al llegar a la casa la señora Esme me recibió, llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Christine que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

-Pasa Jasper-me dijo- en un momento baja Alice

-Gracias señora- le dije. Espere unos 5 minutos y bajó Alice, lucía despampanante

-Hola Jasper- me saludó alegremente - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó emocionada

-Claro- sonreí y salimos de su casa

Comenzamos a caminar hacia una de las avenidas más cercanas de su casa

-¿Se te apetece ir a algún lugar?- pregunté

-Cualquier lugar estaría bien- contestó- preferiría que me sorprendas- se aventuró a decir

-Perfecto- contesté- espero entonces que te guste la comida italiana

-Me fascina- dijo

Tomamos un taxi y le indique a donde debería de dirigirse, llegamos a la segunda avenida de Seattle y decidí que podríamos caminar hasta el lugar, puesto que la ciudad de noche se veía linda y podríamos conocernos mejor.

-Hace mucho que no salgo de noche- me dijo Alice, mientras caminábamos

-¿Se puede saber por qué? - pregunté

-Desde que tengo a Christine las cosas cambiaron, mis amigas se alejaron de mi lo bastante como para ya no salir con ellas, únicamente Bella se quedó conmigo

-¿No te apoyaron cuando supieron que estabas embarazada? – Pregunté a lo que ella simplemente negó con la cabeza- creo que no eran buenas amigas

-En realidad no lo eran- me dijo- a una de ellas la descubrí con mi ex – me informó

-Vaya ¿y la perdonaste? – pregunté

-Lo negó

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos justo de frente al restaurant

-Adoro La Vita E Bella, me encanta el lugar- decía emocionada –pero necesitamos reservación Jasper- me dijo

-Tranquila me tomé la molestia de hacerlo, aun sin saber si vendríamos- le dije

- Eres increíble- me dijo riendo y jalándome a la entrada. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa ella seguía irradiando felicidad, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, no sabíamos por dónde llevar la conversación

-Sabes- me dijo apenada- no me apetece hablar del trabajo, digo es un poco aburrido y todas las mañanas podemos hablar de eso

-Tienes razón, ni a mí – le dije – podríamos aprovechar a conocernos mejor, seguramente hay muchas cosas que no conocemos el uno del otro

-¿Extrañas mucho a tus padres?-me preguntó después de que pedimos la comida

-En realidad no- contesté- mi padre era un mal nacido, nos trataba muy mal a mi madre y a mí y a pesar de que amaba mucho a mi madre, cuando murieron, mucho tiempo le eche la culpa a ella por nunca haberse ido del lado de mi padre, por siempre quedare a sufrir, cosa que no era necesario

-Debió haber sido muy difícil, vivir en orfanatos- dijo

-Lo fue-afirmé- pero te acostumbras ya aprendes a ser fuerte y a no depender de nadie, tenía mejores amigos hasta que salimos del orfanato y no los volví a ver, desde entonces no dependo de nadie más que de la felicidad de mi hija

-Catherine, es muy adorable – dijo

-Lo es

-¿Y su madre? ¿Igual la conociste en el orfanato? -Preguntó -¿Ella murió? – Ambos nos silenciamos después de la última pregunta – Perdona, si te incomodó la pregunta, no es necesario que la contestes

-No, está bien, no te preocupes-dije- a la madre de Catherine la conocí en el orfanato sí, éramos Peter, Charlotte y yo, cuando tenía dieciséis nació la niña, tenía un trabajo y ella no tenía nada, decidió dejarme a la niña y huir, desde entonces no sé nada de ella- conté la historia, prácticamente no mentí conté la verdad, pero arreglada un poco

-No entiendo como existen madres que abandonan a sus hijos- me dijo muy enfadada- es antinatural, hay mujeres que mueren por un bebé

-Ni yo lo entiendo- contesté- ¿Y el padre de Christine? Te ayuda con ella

-Digamos que soy madre soltera- me contestó-el padre Christine supongo que no se quiso hacer cargo de ella, mis padres me ayudan siempre con la niña

-Somos padres solteros- dije- y sin compromiso alguno

-Parece que si- sonrió Alice

La cena no demoró más en llegar, pedí una botella de vino para acompañar la deliciosa comida italiana, cenamos hasta llenarnos y no poder más, platicamos de muchas cosas y disfrutamos de la compañía uno del otro. La cuenta por supuesto que corrió por mi parte, no sin antes tener un debate con Alice ya que ella quería pagar su parte, pero lógicamente ni en sueños la dejaría pagar si yo la invité.

-¿Te gustaría ir a caminar? – Pregunté- hay algunos parques por aquí cerca

-Claro, la noche es joven y nosotros también- me contestó

Había bastante frio se acercaba diciembre, llevábamos abrigos y la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado también, el otoño estaba en su esplendor.

-Y entonces cuando terminábamos de encender la fogata, mi hermano llegó con la cara hinchada- me contaba Alice muriendo de risa- le habían picado como tres abejas y había resultado ser alérgico, no tardamos ni cinco segundos más en apagar la fogata y subir todo como pudimos a la camioneta, esas vacaciones terminamos en el hospital y desde entonces no acampamos, por culpa del bobo de mi hermano

-Nunca he acampado- informé

-¿No? –Preguntó sorprendida- admito que no es mi cosa favorita en el mundo, pero es divertido, tal vez un día podamos ir a acampar- sugirió emocionada

-Supongo, me encantaría ir – dije

-Estoy segura- afirmó- ¿Dime qué es lo que más te gusta hacer en el mundo? – me preguntó como una pequeña niña

-No lo sé nunca lo he pensado – dije y era la verdad, creo que por la situación de mi vida nunca había tenido la oportunidad de dedicarme tiempo a mi

-¿Enserio? –Estaba sorprendida- yo por ejemplo amo bailar y diseñar, algún día creo que dejar de ser psicóloga para poder hacer diseños

-Seguramente harás los diseños más hermosos, yo le compraría ropa tuya a Catherine- aseguré

-No tendrías por qué comprarla- dijo- te la regalaría o sería pensando en ella – dicho esto me quedé parado mientras ella siguió caminando. Nunca había pensado en el amor como tal, había tenido novias claro, e incluso me había acostado con alguna, pero nunca había sentido algo como lo que siento ahora con Alice, es totalmente diferente, es como si ella fuera la indicada. -¿Has tenido otra novia aparte de la mama de Cathy?

-Si – dije nervioso- pero fueron fracasos de relación, dos de ellas huyeron de mí cuando se enteraron de Catherine

-Que horribles, si es la niña más adorable, un hijo no tiene por qué perjudicar en una relación- dijo

-Alice – llamé

-Dime Jas – dijo mirándome

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – pregunté

-¿Qué sí creo en él? – Preguntó- ¿Por qué no habría de creer en él? Si lo sientes, es porque en verdad existe- me contestó mirándome fijamente

Caminamos un poco más, por el parque, justo al final, había un señor con algunas rosas, Alice las miraba y decidí que podría ser un gesto lindo.

-¿Quieres una? – le pregunté

-No hace falta Jas- me dijo tiernamente

-Entonces te la daré- dije, compré una rosa blanca, grande y olorosa, la mejor que mis ojos pudieron haber elegido

-Es hermosa, gracias- me dijo sonrojada

-Una bella rosa para una bella dama- dicho esto Alice beso mi mejilla y siguió caminando dejándome de nuevo atrás

Tomamos un taxi de regreso a su casa, no sin antes reírnos todo el camino de buenos chistes de los que nos acordábamos.

-Hemos llegado- dije ayudándola a bajarse del auto

-Me lo pase muy bien- dijo Alice sonriente

-Yo también, fue todo perfecto- dije

-Tal vez otro día podamos volver a salir- dijo apenada

-Ni lo dudes, no está en duda el hecho de salir de nuevo, es más que seguro- le dije

-Me parece perfecto- dijo ella coquetamente- supongo que en la primera cita no hay beso – me dijo ella

-No sabía que fuera una cita- dije- pensé que salimos solo como amigos- bromeé con ella

-Tienes razón- dijo con una mueca- lástima, porque estaba dispuesta a dejar que me besaras- dijo pícaramente

-Pensándolo bien, fue una cita maravillosa- dije acercándome a ella

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó

-Definitivamente- dije para después darle un suave y tierno beso

-Nos vemos mañana Jas- me dijo cuándo nos separamos despidiéndose de mi

-Nos vemos mañana Ali- dije depositando un beso en su mejilla para después dirigirme a mi casa.

No cabe duda que estaba enamorado de Alice Cullen

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hola a todos! Aquí dejo otro capitulo más de la historia ¿qué les parece? Alice y Jasper ya estás más cerca y ya han salido juntos, claro que no todo va a ser de color de rosa, en los siguientes capítulos las cosas se complicaran pero no para ellos, porque su relación seguirá creciendo. Espero poder leer sus comentarios al respecto (: dejen un REVIEW de lo que les parecio!**

**Hoy es dia de reyes! Coman mucha rosca :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER. SALUDOS A TODOS! **


End file.
